


Cast a spell on you.

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: Sabrina Spellman casts a spell, wiping the core four from existence in exchange for Jason Blossom’s revival.In a new world, four teenagers meet at a party, each drawn by identical feelings of familiarity. They become convinced they know each other from another time, another world wiped from their memories. Although the spell can't stay forever, one way or another they're going to remember the truth. And when they do, they find that they should have left fate alone. Because Cheryl Blossom is determined to keep her brother alive, whatever it takes.





	1. Blossom Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year lmao it was my first ever riverdale fic. I deleted it since I wasn’t too happy with that version. Recently I revisited it, edited it and wrote more! So uh, enjoy if you have or haven’t read it! :)

 

  
Prologue - Betty.

I never thought I'd be physically held to a chair by magic. Better yet, I was 100% sure magic didn't exist only a few days ago, of course until a girl from Greendale appears, brings Jason Blossom back from the dead, and then demands to be paid for her services. So all in all, this was all Cheryl Blossom’s fault. She is the reason why I'm tied to a chair with magic. All because she didn't want to pay up herself.

Jughead twists in his chair, a sour expression on his lips. “You want to do what?!” His gaze is on the bright eyed witch who calls herself Sabrina which definitely doesn't suit her. Archie struggles in his own chair. “This is ridiculous, what's that going to do?!” He hisses. I'd never heard him so angry. It turns out that Sabrina didn't want money. Oh no. She wanted something so simple yet so messed up that it hurt my brain.

Hate. That's all I can think- that's the only emotion streaming through me, igniting everything inside. I grit my teeth against the magical restraints as they dig harder into my stomach the more I struggled. I can only watch as the crazy girl in a short white dress with silvery blonde hair dances around the four of us as if this was some kind of game. Well, it was to her.

“A strand of hair from Archie,” the girl sang as she yanked a hair from the boy’s head. “Ow!” he barks, but the girl just laughs and moves to Veronica.

“Now Ronnie,” she said in a childish tone, kneeling down in front of the former heiress. “I know I've asked ten times, but can you please let me get a sample of your blood?”

“Rot in hell.” Veronica mutters, but begrudgingly allows the girl to stab her with a needle. It wasn't like Ronnie had a choice, it was either she let the girl have a sample of her blood, or the invisible ropes holding her to the chair slowly squeezed her to death.

“I'll take that, Betty,” Sabrina yanks my hair band from its ponytail and my hair spills over my face. I grit my teeth against an insult. It's really not smart insulting a witch. So as much as it pains me, I keep my mouth shut and pray for a miracle.

As I watch Sabrina ready things, I think back to earlier when she did the big reveal.

“So go on then,” Veronica’s voice is stone cold. “What's all this?” she gestures with a quick lurch of her head, the dark cabin, four chairs and four very scared and pissed teenagers, all missing a strand of hair and a tiny amount of blood.

The girl finishes adding our blood to a small cup full of Archie’s hair, Veronica’s pearl, my hair band and a cutting from Jughead’s whoopee cap. “Okay guys.” the girl fixes us with a smile and holds the cup in the air like a prize. “I'm going to perform the spell Altera Vera,” she grins when she's met with blank looks. “It's a refresh spell,” the girl gushes excitedly. She looked like she could barely contain her excitement. “I'm going to put a wipe on your minds of anything that happened in Riverdale!” she squeals, and I feel my heart drop into my stomach. No. She can't mean that. When she catches my gaze, she nods as if reading my mind. “Yep! You'll forget everything! Your parents, yourselves, even your names!”

“But..” my voice is spilling from my mouth before I can stop it. “But...you can't!”

“When my dad hears about this I swear to god, you're dead, Spellman!” Veronica was struggling like crazy, and I couldn't blame her. Sabrina’s plan of action had sent shivers like freezing cold fingertips creeped down my spine.

I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

”Kevin!” I cried, with the gutter of my throat. He had been the one who had led us here. Into Sabrina’s trap. The girl only rolled her eyes. “He says he’s sorry.”

Veronica let out a howl. “Backstabbing bastard!”

Back in the present, Sabrina is standing over Archie, her lips set in a thin line.

“Do you want normal lives?” Sabrina bent down in front of Archie, who quit struggling against the sparkly pink fairy dust that wrapped around the four of us.

“You want to wipe our memories?” he let out a shaky laugh. “How the hell does that benefit you in any way?!”

Sabrina Spellman shrugged and tucked a short strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. She had her wand tucked in her pocket and I wondered if I could just stretch enough… but the magic holding me is too damn strong. Sabrina sighs. “Archie,” she sighs. “Bringing the dead back to life is a powerful spell. The only way I can redeem such power is to counteract the spell, which…” she pouts and shrugs. “I guess you could say ruin someone's life, instead of save it.”

“So you're basically gonna kill us because Jason Blossom walks again,” Jughead says bitterly. Sabrina rolls her eyes. “No, Juggie,” the way she says his nickname makes my heart drop. “Think of it as me saving your asses.”

We must all look confused, because the witch sighs. “Instead of killing you, taking a life like I'm supposed to do,” she says, her voice is wind chimes. “I'm doing the opposite, I mean sure I guess you could say I'm ruining your current lives,” she plucks her wand from the pocket and scratches behind her back. We all collectively wince. “But instead I'm gonna give you a new life!”

“A new-” Veronica could barely keep in her anger, she spat out her reply like snake venom. “What the hell is wrong with our current lives?!” she screeches.

“Veronica,” Sabrina says calmly, straightening up and fiddling with her wand. “It's either you accept my act of kindness or I kill you.” the witch’s tone darkens along with her gaze, and I twist in my chair to see Ronnie’s expression faltering. She opens her mouth and shuts it like a goldfish. Sabrina smirks and nods triumphantly. “That's what I thought.”

I can hear Archie’s rattling chest as he starts to panic. He tries a last ditch effort on the magic bindings, but it's no use. We’re bound to the chairs until Sabrina waves her stupid fucking wand. Archie seethes and I can tell he's trying to stall the crazy girl. “There are- there are people who’ll look for us!” he tries pathetically, and Veronica scoffs and twists around in her own chair. “Way to sell it, Archie!”

“He’s right,” Jughead speaks up quietly. “Sabrina, you can’t do this!” he hisses earnestly. “You can't play with people’s lives!”

I thought for a second that Jughead had calmed down, but he joined Archie in struggling through magical rope binding them to chairs. Sabrina rolls her eyes. “I'll inform the people of Riverdale,” she says brightly. “I'll remind them that if anyone even attempts to break the spell,” her eyes flash a bright purple and the corners of her lips curve into a devilish smile. “I wreak havoc on your puny town.”

“Oh please, you sound like a cliche.” Veronica says shakily, but I hear the fear in her voice. I realize then, that this is really happening. Nobody's coming for us. Mom is probably at home arguing with dad and my absence won't even cross her mind until tonight.

But then it'll be too late.

“How long?” I speak up, and my breath is shaky. I'm only vaguely aware of a single tear stupidly sliding down my cheek. There's a small pause, and I eye the wooden barn door hopefully, praying that it will fly open any second now, and there would be my mom, a hurricane of blonde hair as she came to save me- came to save us. But the door stays shut and I'm only left to stare as Sabrina Spellman smiles sympathetically.

“Forever, of course!” her words send my mind into hyperdrive.

I duck my head and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to imagine everything that made me Betty Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper. I imagine a Blue and Gold letterman jacket, a string of pearls and a crown shaped beanie. Then thinking harder, I imagine vanilla and chocolate milkshakes and burgers and bright red hair, and-

I lift my head, peeking between strands of my hair to see Sabrina standing, holding the cup of.. whatever the hell it was. Her fingers are lit up with a brilliant purple glow which is almost hypnotising. Her eyes are closed and she's muttering under her breath. I twist around one final time, making sure my gaze strays on Veronica’s scowl, Archie’s open mouth as if he wants to cry out for help, and finally Jughead. He gives me one last look, and his lips move and form words. It takes me a while to figure it out but when I do, I try my best to smile back.

“I will.” I mouth back.

Sabrina’s voice gets progressively louder and her words are suddenly attaching themselves to me and pulling me away from everything I've ever known. Archie’s head drops first, followed by Veronica’s. I watch their eyes roll back peacefully before sparkling a brilliant shade of purple which emanated from Sabrina’s power.

Jughead is next, and it's almost- it's almost...beautiful. The way his head flops against his chest and his dark hair brushes against his eyes as they flutter shut. I'm glad I don't see Sabrina’s power seeping inside of him.

“Altera Veta,” Sabrina murmurs, followed by a string of gibberish I can't understand. I'm not sure what happens then, but I feel like something is ripped from me, something important. Something I needed.

And just like that, there's everlasting darkness.

~*~

  
By the time I walk into Blossom Academy’s reception, I'm gasping for breath and can feel the perspiration dripping from my forehead.

“Name?” the receptionist doesn't even look up from her phone and I can't resist rolling my eyes. The enrolment office is too warm and I squirm in my denim jacket which seemed like a good clothing choice this morning. “Lili.” Despite my foul mood I smile politely at her, and she seems to acknowledge my existence when she finally looks up from her iPhone.

Tammy. The receptionist’s name tag reads. She's tall and dark with sleek black hair brushing her shoulders. Unlike me, she's looking cool as a cucumber in a flower print summer dress. She seemed to be embracing LA’s brutal heatwave.

The receptionist doesn't look that much older than me and it's that reason that causes my stomach to clench when her expression darkens. “Second name?” she prompts with an eye roll and I feel my cheeks go crimson. “Oh, right!” I let out a laugh which dies in my throat. “It's Lili Reinhart,” I confirm with a second smile. By now my cheeks are burning and it feels like a heavy weight is pressing on my chest. I ache for the meds located in my backpack which was slung over my shoulder. The receptionist nods and starts to type away at her laptop. While she's distracted, I use the time to turn away from her and let myself breathe. I can already feel my legs shaking and that familiar rush of nausea hits me. I clench my fists harder and force myself to breathe.

It's just the damn heat. I resist the urge to fan myself with my enrolment papers that are still stuck to my clammy hands. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror just outside the doorway. I see myself; a tall girl with blonde hair sticking to my pale face with sweat, my normal green eyes are darkened by turbulent emotions.

I really, really regret wearing the damn denim jacket. I consider taking it off, but that would leave me standing in just my tank top and my stomach is already rolling with nerves. I turn away from the mirror, a scowl splitting my mouth. Why did I have to come here again? the question strays in my mind and I struggle to locate an answer. Actually, why am I here?

_Mom and dad went on a business trip to Egypt and didn't want me to come, and would prefer I settle into a school._

The words came almost automatically as if scripted, filling my mind like they were the words I needed to hear. Before I know what I'm consciously doing, I'm slowly making my way across the office, my flats making click clack noises as I walk.

There was a picture on the wall that had caught my eye and I hadn't noticed it when I came in, but now I can't help staring at it. It’s of what must be the football team. They're all sitting together with their arms wrapped around each-other like the ultimate bro’s. There's nothing there for me to stare at, but I find I can't tear my gaze away. There was something about the picture that seemed almost...familiar.

“Age?” Tammy’s voice slices into my thought process and I snap out of it, pivoting on my heel to face her. “Fifteen.” I answer, and she nods, going back to typing like a maniac.

As the sound of Tami’s vigorous typing fills my ears I take a moment to look around. It's really nothing much, just your average stereotypical school office. There's even a plant on the desk. Although it looks like it's taken the brunt of the heat. Its leaves were a sickly grey colour, twisted with the skeletons of dead flowers. I almost felt sorry for it.

I look up from the plant, letting my gaze slowly explore the office. There was a tall boy with dark hair slumped on one of the comfy chairs on the other side of the office which must be the temporal sick bay. He has a bucket between his legs. When he caught my eye his sickly white cheeks pinched with colour and he looks almost apologetic. I can't help smiling back and his lips twist into what might have been a smile, but he lets out a groan instead and ducks his head in the bucket. “Urgh, Tammy!” he gasps into his bucket and Tammy stops typing and whips her head up, her expression twisting into a scowl. “Casey, not in the office!” she slams manicured hands on the desk and the boy- Casey- jumps a little. “Sorry!” he hisses in apology. Tammy looks like she might explode. “Go to the nurse's office for god's sake!” she yells at the boy.

Casey nods and jumps up, abandoning the bucket and darting out of the office faster than Tammy’s typing speed. I can't help stare after the boy, and then my gaze lingers on his bucket he'd left propped up on his seat. Tammy hasn't noticed yet and I hope for the the boy- Casey’s-benefit, she never does. I’m grateful for the distraction though. I knew my anxiety would play up at some point today, but Bucket Boy had yanked my attention from my ragged breathing and nauseated stomach to his current gross situation.

“Lili Reinhart, Block five, room twelve.” Tammy’s voice snaps me out of it and I spin back around to face her, pasting a grin on my face. “Thank you!” I gush, as she gives me my class schedule and room key. “No problem.” her heavily made up eyes flicker over me and she lets out a sigh and slides the glass of water across her desk to me. I'd been eyeing it since I'd got here. The heat was too much for early October. “Uh, thanks.” I smile thankfully at her but she's looking back at her phone the second I awkwardly accept the water. I drain it quickly, thankful when the water quenches my dry throat and ultimately boosts my mood.

Tammy doesn't bother offering to give me directions, so I grab my suitcase and make my way out of the office and back out into the sweltering early-October heat. Kids are spread out across campus taking advantage of the sun. I watch them as I roll my suitcase down the main path towards the dorms. Students sit in various groups on the rich green grass which surrounded the grounds, sitting on jackets and picnic blankets. I even spot a guy blowing up an inflatable kiddie pool.

My sour mood evaporates however, as I get further down the path. The late sun can just be seen dipping over the horizon but the sky still stays a remarkable blue. It must be around seven O'clock at night, through that's only a guess because my phone’s dead and in my bag. I maxed out the battery in the cab on the way here watching pointless YouTube videos. It was mostly a distraction from nerves.

I stop walking for a second and check the campus map Tammy had given me. It wasn't really detailed, only a rough outline of four buildings which were the school campus and the dorms. I searched for Block B and eventually find it after five infuriating minutes of trying to hold the map so the sun’s glare wouldn't shine directly over the blocks. I had no idea why Tammy thought it smart to laminate the map. Why didn't she just give me paper?

Block B was just across the grounds by the cafeteria, according to the map. I start to walk again, dragging my suitcase along with me. The rollers rumble on the concrete and I grit my teeth, unable to stop myself from glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Surely the noise my suitcase was making was annoying. But when I risk a glance, everybody else is distracted by their own antics to watch the new girl and her noisy suitcase.

I want to laugh. Anxiety. It constantly twists my perception to something completely different. If I hadn't have taken my meds earlier, I would surely be fighting back a panic attack while being convinced the entire student body was staring at me. I reach the shadier part of campus which seems desolate compared to the other side. A breeze whips my hair across my face and I indulge in its coolness. This part of campus was covered with picnic benches. I slump down on one, letting my pack slip off my shoulders. For a second, I sit there and and scratch my fingernails into the wood of the picnic table. It was a nervous habit.

It was eerily silent here. The only sound was my ragged breathing as I try and catch my breath. I pull out the map Tammy gave me and lay it out in front of me.

Block B was about a two minute walk away, give or take. But I was sure I'd have at least three more rest stops because I was convinced my pack, constantly carrying the brunt of it on my shoulders, was going to make me collapse.

“Are you okay?” a strangely familiar, yet not so familiar voice causes my head to snap up and I search for the owner of the voice. My heart flips a little when I see a tall, broad shouldered guy standing a few feet away from me. He's on the phone, so clearly not talking to me. But there's something about him that stops me from looking away. “Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine,” he has a strong New Zealand accent and a thick head of rich red hair. He looks up from where he'd been staring at the ground as if to curiously let his eyes drift over campus and looks directly at me. I expect him to look away, but to my surprise his gaze lingers and he furrowed his eyebrows in what almost looks like recognition.

I look away then, my stomach clenching again. “Uh, sorry...what was that?” the boys voice sounded distant to whoever he was talking to. “Uh,” I hear him scratching his head. “Listen, I've gotta go. I'll catch you later, okay?” I pretend to be buried in my map, but I can't help look up again- and there he is. Staring at me once again. But I can't help it either. I feel like I know him, but I have no idea from where. Had we met before? I can tell from the look in his eyes that that's the exact same question on his lips as he slowly parts them as if to say something. He's definitely cute, there's no doubt about it. He's wearing a Blue and Gold football jersey with the letters R and H on it. I open my mouth to say something, maybe something along the lines of “do I know you?” But the words catch in my throat when the boy is suddenly not wearing a football jersey. It’s like his image blurs in my vision, the football jersey dispersing.

There's no Blue or Gold letters on the front. No. Oh god, no. I’m going crazy. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt that fits perfectly around his thin frame.

A dull pain prickles across my forehead and I swallow a groan. Did I just imagine that? The heat, Lili. I remind myself. It can cause mirages and visual hallucinations.

Right?

I blink twice, then regret it. My cheeks start to flame, but I notice with a sick feeling brewing in my gut, that the boy is doing exactly the same as me. He's blinking at me, as if trying to reassure himself that I was real. I look away, and focus my eyes on my map, but the image burns into the back of my head. That football jersey, I’d seen it on him before.

But I've never met him! My brain argues back. I would definitely remember a New Zealand guy with flaming red hair. After a few minutes of internal arguments with myself, I glance up quickly, to see the boy still standing there. But he's not staring at me anymore, instead his gaze is on his phone and his expression is twisted into confusion, his lips pressed in a thin line

I once again pretend to be looking at my map, forcing my brain to take in all the information. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the image of the blue and gold jersey out of my head. It was real. I saw him wearing it. Did he get changed in a matter of seconds while I was distracted?

No, it was impossible. I was staring at him the entire goddamn time. I never broke focus enough for him to change out of a football jersey. I look up again, unable to help it. It wasn't just that he was good looking, it was something else. I remembered this boy, at least that's what my brain was insisting. Except when I scoured for any memories, I came up blank. I had never seen him before.

The boy is frowning at me again, a question in his eyes. I mimic his look and a small familiar boyish grin lights up his face. How could I possibly be recognising his smile?! he mouths something and begins to walk over. I brace myself but the anxiety brewing in my gut is suddenly short lived, and my heart stops stabbing against my chest like an erratic drummer.

“KJ!” someone, a boy’s voice, startles me, but not just me. He too nearly jumps out of his skin when the voice sounds out. He tears his gaze away from me and turns to meet his friends, a smile blossoming on his lips. “Oh, hey guys!” He grins at them, but I can tell he’s still shaken.

KJ. The name didn't ring a bell. But his face did. I knew him from somewhere, I just had no idea where. “Where the hell have you been?!” one of his friends demanded. “You're gonna miss Madeline’s party!” something changes in the boy- KJ’s expression. “You mean the redhead?”

He nods and turns to me for a second more before mouthing one word at me. “Come.” I know it's not an invitation into his bed, he wasn't flirting and I'm pretty sure I'd sweated my makeup off.

Nope, this guy wanted to talk to me.

The boy walks off after the bizarre communication we’d shared without the use of speech. I let go of a breath I had no idea I'd been holding. I grab my pack, unzip it and dig around for my bottle of water which I'm surprised hasn't evaporated in the heat. I take a long drink from the bottle and try and ignore the fact that the water is lukewarm and tastes like rusty pennies. Water is water however, so I drain the bottle and dump it back in my bag. I'm digging around for my mirror to check the mess which is my face, when I notice a click and then after a few moments, another click. I turn around and scan each and every picnic table until I catch sight of a kid sitting on a wall just leading into the dorms.

It's a guy with a camera around his neck, and that's all I can make out because the rest of him is shrouded in shadow. He's taking pictures of the campus. I stand up and shoulder my backpack, grabbing my suitcase. I'd go to my dorm, unpack, and then try and figure out who the hell Madeline is.

Surprisingly, I did want to go to her party. That Ozzie kid- KJ? He seemed almost desperate to talk to me. I think of his expression as I make my way to the dorms, and a thought strikes me.

I have to walk past the kid sitting on the wall. Oh god. Walking past people, especially guys, isn’t my forte.

I idle, trying to go as slow as possible hoping the guy decides to take his business elsewhere, but to my dismay he stays, and I hear another click and follow the sound. Now I’m nearer, the guy didn't seem as intimidating. He looked like, well, not like a teenager. Yeah, he was clearly my age but that's where the resemblance stopped. The guy looked like he was channeling Leo Dicaprio in his younger years. He wore a straw hat over thick dark hair falling in his eyes and a plaid shirt with shorts. His legs dangled lazily from the wall as he surveyed the campus with a small curious smile. He looks so peaceful.

I walk by him and try hard not to look at him again, because the same damn thought is plaguing me.

I know him.

I keep my head down and lock eyes on the path, but I'm itching to know if he recognises me too. I risk a look, and find myself catching his eye. He looks like he's simply eyeing me curiously, probably wondering why the weird blonde girl hauling a suitcase across campus is walking like a damn penguin on crack.

But when Young Leonardo catches my eye, he recoils and clearly tries to keep his poker face. But I notice his cool and relaxed demeanour has vanished. Now he’s staring at me with wide eyes which I swore I'd seen before. In fact I know I've seen them before. I’ve looked into those eyes. Bright Green. My heart vaults into my throat, and I have trouble swallowing. I nearly lose grip on my damn suitcase.

Oh god I'm going crazy.

He must think the same too because he shakes his head, as if dismissing a thought, and then goes back to taking pictures. I walk faster then, eagerly wanting to get to my dorm to unpack, grab a bite, and then figure out how the hell I feel like I've known two guys I've never seen before, my entire god damn life.

»»————-　★　————-««

I didn't have to scour campus for Madeline’s party. When I finally reached Block B I found myself amongst a stream of teenagers eagerly making their way into the dorm, but god knows what room. I prayed it wasn't mine. I dragged my suitcase up a set of stairs and then make my way down a posh looking hallway scanning the room numbers for twelve. I find it right at the end. Thankfully, the room is quiet and I have to unlock the door so there's no surprise roommate inside for me to awkwardly break the ice with. When I step inside, I'm greeted with your average student room. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, the walls void of colour. I guessed that as my side. The other side had been splashed with personality as posters of various bands I'd never heard of were stuck to the walls above a bed covered in leather dresses and different pairs of jeans flung everywhere.

Before I do anything, I root around for an outlet and plug my phone in. 

Then I dump my suitcase on my bed and let my bag fall from my shoulders.

Then I just lay there, gawking at the ceiling. I think about packing, but that will take me at least an hour. I had to sort through every item of clothes I'd brought, which was nearly two wardrobes full.

Instead I sit up and wander into the small bathroom, grabbing a cute Summer dress from my pack. I change into it quickly and redo my ponytail and splash water on my face I examine myself in the mirror and smile brightly before redoing my makeup and then finally find a ratty baseball cap, the one my brother had given me as a kind of going away present, and place it on top of my head. I glimpse the sun through the small window in the dorm room. It was finally setting, illuminating the evening sky with a mixture of mellow Orange and dull Blue.

Once I'm ready I grab my purse and shoulder it, taking my phone off charge and leave the room, grateful for the cool breeze when I jogged down the stairs. I thought about asking where this Maddy girl’s party was, but all I had to do was follow the loud music through the girl's dorm. I fall in with a crowd of kids heading in the opposite direction of my room. Finally we reach a room much like mine, but a lot bigger. Plus it's teeming with kids. Some pop song I vaguely know blasts on someone's iPhone connected to speakers and I dawdle in the doorway, while my anxiety reminds me it's a thing.

“Hey! Come in!” a tall redhead greets me and the others at the door, but for a second I swear her gaze strays on me, her perfect lipstick smile faltering for a millisecond. Her long red hair is braided at her side and she wears the shortest dress I've ever seen exposing perfect pale legs and some fancy shoes I could never afford. I smile back at her, trying to ignore that damn feeling in the back of my head, just like the feeling I had with the New Zealand redhead and the Leo Dicaprio lookalike. I know her. My brain insisted.

I find myself at the refreshments table and grab a soda, cracking it open. A guy who I don’t recognise, gives me a weird look as he sips on a beer. “You're not getting wasted?” he shouts over the music, and I roll my eyes, slurping on my Coke. “I’m good!” I yell back, gaining confidence. He walks away without another word and I smile to myself, letting my gaze flicker over the crowd of kids as they danced and grinded to the beat.

It was time to figure out to figure out if I was going crazy.

I scan the crowd for the redheaded boy, but can't spot him. The spotlights someone had attached to the ceiling were blinding me as they illuminated the room in an array of spellbinding colours.

I let myself relax against the table and idly sip my coke, letting my body slowly sway to the beat. But when I catch a glimpse of raven-hair in the crowd, my chest clenches, and for some reason my gaze strays on a girl who stumbles over to the refreshments table from dancing. She's beautiful. She has ebony black hair just to her shoulders and light chocolate brown skin. She wears a tight black dress and heels and a pair of glasses sits on her nose. I can't help staring at her, because once again I feel like I know her. But that's ridiculous, right? I'd only just seen her!

I have never ever seen her before.

It hurts to know that I’m trying to convince myself that I don’t know her. Because I do. Oh god, I do.

I watch her grab mini sausage rolls and stuff them into her mouth, I realise I'd seen that curl of a smirk, those sparkling green eyes, before. She catches my eye and smiles through a mouthful of sausage roll. “Are you sober too?” she laughs, and her voice nearly causes the coke to slip from my grasp. It was so damn familiar. I nod and smile, holding up my coke. “Yep!” I laugh, but I realise she's not smiling anymore. Instead she cocks her head and frowns at me, her eyes squinted.

”Have we...met?”

She sounds confused as if she couldn't understand what she was saying. I struggle to answer and she shakes her head and her bright smile is back. “Never mind, I..uh, I'm gonna go get some air.” she salutes me with her Sprite and disappears back into the crowd, leaving me even more baffled.

I figure that's the last I'd see of the girl, but within moments of her leaving, she comes back and finds a spot next to me, leaning against the table and folding her arms. “Nope, I can't take it anymore, we have definitely met.” she laughed to herself as if she thought herself crazy.

But I saw it too. We were brunette and blonde, chocolate and vanilla. Something else. But who was she to me?

I pluck up the courage to finally reply. “You seem really familiar, too.”

The girl turns to me, and I notice something in her eyes. She studies me through her glasses and rolls her eyes with a grin. “Small world, huh?” she laughs, but I notice her gaze flicker to the door and my heart jumps into my throat when I find myself staring at Bucket Boy. The kid from the office. She studies him for a second, squinting her eyes, and the more I watch him as he greets a bunch of kids, he seems more and more familiar. I watch the girl clench her jaw and she sighs to herself and sips her drink.

After a few moments of silence, the girl turns to me, and for a second she looks wary and confused. “I'm Camila.” she introduces herself with a smile, and I frown at her name. I'd never known anyone who went by Camila. But I nod. “Lili.” I say back, and the girl nods slowly, as if trying to figure something out.

I open my mouth to say something else, maybe something like;

Hey did we know each other in an alternative life or something?

But my voice is drowned out by hostess- Madeline’s voice. “Come and play Seven minutes in heaven!” she beckons the crowd, and they follow her, leaving only me and Camila at the table. She smiles almost gratefully for not leaving her. “I'm not really into those sorts of games.” She rolls her eyes.

I chuckle. “Me neither.”

“Please tell me there's Coke left.” a voice- a familiar voice sounds from behind me, and I swear I hear Camila’s breath catch in her throat. The guy from the wall- the Leo Dicaprio lookalike is standing there scanning the drinks table. Except he's just in casual shorts and Tshirt now.

There no sign of his hat, but I'd recognise him anywhere. I know this guy, and from the look on Camila’s face when I side-eye her, she does too. The guy picks up a soda and cracks it open before taking a long drink and eyeing the two of us.

”So here's the thing,” he started to say, but Camila interrupted him, her eyes wide

”I know you,” she said softly, keeping eye contact with him.

Then she looked at me. “And I know you.”

I don't know what to say so I just nod helplessly. The boy has a funny look on his face, and it confirms my suspicions. After a beat he chuckles and smiles at the two of us. That laugh. I’ve heard it!

“I'm Cole by the way.” He says, and smiles politely, saluting Camila and I when we both introduce ourselves. Then he let out a sigh and sipped his coke. “I don't get it,” Cole shrugs absently. “I feel like I know you guys, but I have no fucking idea where from.”

Understatement of the century.

Camila nods. “I know what you mean.” She lets out a short laugh. “This is crazy, how can I know you? I literally only moved to America last month,” she waits a beat before smirking. “Wait, so are we talking about, like reincarnation here?”

Cole scoffs. “Maybe?” his grin is contagious, but there's something else. I realise, cheeks burning, that I know what his lips taste like. I know what it's like to run a hand through his hair and hold him close to me. He catches my eye and I avoid his smirk. “You okay?” he asks, but there's a hidden meaning in his tone. I wonder if he feels the same thing.

“Yeah!” I lie. The three of us stand there awkwardly for a moment, and I find myself scanning the crowd, nearly choking on my drink when I catch the red haired boy from earlier making his way over to the refreshments table, his expression twisting when he catches sight of the three of us. Camila actually does choke on her drink and Cole’s gaze strays on Ozzie kid KJ, and his eyes light up with clear recognition. KJ starts to smile at me and freezes when he makes eye contact with Cole. Then his gaze fell on Camila, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Cole raises his eyebrows at KJ and Camila staring at each other in confusion. They knew each other. Cole mutters under his breath. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“Hey!” KJ tries to smile, but he seems so confused he can barely function. “I'm, uh..I’m KJ.” The boy ran a hand through his hair, his eyebrows knitting together.

Cole nods at him, a smirk playing on his lips. “No offence, but how can I know you?” He smirked. “Aren’t you like one of those jocks who give freshmen swirlies?”

The redhead frowned. “What?”

Cole shot him a teasing smile and sipped his soda. “You tell me, bro.”

KJ shrugs and open his mouth, perhaps to introduce himself properly, but Cole continues. He scrunches his face up and frowns. “It's like I know you guys,” his gaze wanders over the three of us. He shakes his head then and plays with his hair, his lip twisting into a look of frustration. “But at the same time I have never seen you before in my entire life.”

“Ditto.” Camila shares a look with KJ, and there's just something there already, and they've literally only just met. That wasn't normal, it wasn't natural. “Okay, so to set things straight,” KJ starts. “I don't want to sound crazy,” Cole laughs. “Isn’t this already bypassing normal physics?”

KJ sighed. “Is it bad that I feel like…” he fiddles with his hands and lets out a sigh before his eyes lay on the three of us. “I know you.” He said softly, and Cole let out a halfhearted cheer. “Alrighty, we have four out of four. We’re all mutual besties.”

I try and ignore him.

KJ’s gaze flickers to me, and my gut spikes with panic. “It started with you, but when I saw..” his eyes go to Camila, and then Cole. KJ puts his head in his hands and laughs. “Oh god, I'm going crazy.”

Cole shrugs. “On contrary, we’re all going crazy.”

I finally butt in, and the three of them turn to me, as if finally realising as a threesome that I existed. “How is this possible?” I fiddle with the hem of my dress. Camila shrugs. “Mandela effect?” she offers and Cole frowns. “So, what, we were besties in another universe when the titanic didn't sink?”

KJ hums to himself, considering. “Maybe?” Cole grins and shoots KJ a look. “Dude, I was joking!” KJ rolls his eyes and Cole sighs, returning to the slightly worrying conversation. “Okay, so, we know each other, right? But where from?”

Camila shrugged. “Is this legit, like reincarnation?” she grabs my arm. “Because, I swear I know you guys.”

Cole cocked his head. “We established that five minutes ago, dude.”

Camila glared at him.

I'm not sure why, but I like the way she grabs my arm. The touch is familiar, like she's done it so many times before. Cole hums in consideration and KJ looks like he's furiously trying to figure it out.

Then Camila clicks her fingers and we all look to her as if she's about to reveal the answer. “Library.” she said with a hopeful smile. “Maybe there something there?”

I expect the others to pull faces and make excuses, but Cole straightens up and nods excitedly, his fringe falling in his face. “Lead the way!” he holds up his coke and KJ nods and makes his way over to the doorway, Cole following. I walk in time with Camila, and she grabs for my hand. When I give her a surprised look, she smiles sheepishly. “Sorry,” she lets out a laugh. “It just feels right.”

I smile and squeeze her hand, as if someone else, a girl who is not me, takes control of my actions. I can't help thinking it, watching Cole and KJ sprint off down the hallway, as if they'd done it a hundred times already. Then Camila gives me a goofy smile. "Come on then," she says, pulling me down the stairs after the boys. "Let's go and find answers." I’m far too overwhelmed to cringe at the cheesiness of her words. Though they feel right.

I've only just met these kids I think as I follow Camila. So why do I feel like I could trust them with my life?

*

We're sitting in the library, five minutes later, all gathered around Cole's laptop. The boys are scrolling through webpages and Camila is flipping through books related to Memories and Perception. I grabbed my own laptop from my dorm room and had open the Google search engine. I'd tried our names individually and together, but we were invisible to the internet. I'm not sure why I'm surprised.

"God, it's like.." Cole has gotten progressively more frustrated the longer time stretches. He screwed up his face. "I’m not kidding, it’s like I was in a dream. Like literally fucking everything was a blur until Lili arrived."

  
The three of them glance at me, Camila smirking, KJ more serious, and Cole almost scrutinizing. "What?" I stare back at them. "Don't look at me!”

Cole sighs, fixing us with a look. "It's like a barrier," he explains, shoving his index finger into his left temple and making a twisting motion. KJ nods. "That's exactly how I feel," he says, looking at me. "The moment I saw you, something just.." he struggles to insinuate it and chuckles, running a had through his hair. "I guess something in my head just snapped."

“Would I sound crazy if I said I felt exactly the same?” Camila whispered.

“So, let me get this completely straight,” KJ mutters. “We all know each other but we’re not sure where from?” He leans across the table, his brown eyes fixing on the screen. “So, wait, what if we’re like fallen angels or something?”

I start to say something along the lines of “you’re ridiculous” but I stop myself, because all of this was already crazy. KJ’s comment didn't seem that weird anymore.

“Who knows, maybe?” Cole sends KJ a teasing grin, and KJ looks slightly confused and uncomfortable, before he too smiles widely, as if the friendship they had supposedly had before, had just woken up once again. Camila blows a raspberry and traces shapes on the table with her fingernails. “So like,” she shrugs and sighs. “We’re angels?” she giggles and her bored expression lights up. “Well, that's something to tell my parents.” .

Cole’s gaze doesn't stray from the webpage he was staring at. His eyes flickered as he scrolled own, green eyes completely hypnotised by the dull light coming from the screen. “Angels.” he regarded KJ’s suggestion with a shrug as he rested his chin against his clenched fist. I can't help recognise that look in his eyes. I'd seen it before.

“Stay.”

The voice in my head, clear as day, causes icy shivers to reverberate up and down my spine. It was Cole’s voice, except it also wasn't. I feel my entire body go numb and Camila’s voice snaps me out of it. “So do we have wings?” She was giggling, and I start to wonder if she had more at the party than Coke.

Cole pulled a face. “I think I’d know if I had huge feathery appendages spewing out of my spine,” he smirked. Though to my amusement, KJ idly ran a hand down his back, his expression crumpled, eyes wide. “Dude.” Cole didn’t look up from the laptop screen. “I’m like 99.9% we’re not fallen angels.”

I can’t help glancing up at the flickering light above us. It blinks erratically, and a shiver goes down my spine.

There's a comfortable silence while Cole goes back to reading web pages, KJ taps his fingers on the table in a drumming motion and Camila hums as she flips page after page of the book, her dark eyes wide in curiosity. Suddenly she looks up from the book, her cheeks blossoming Red.

“But wait, I've seen you guys around school," she's gesturing to the boys. Camila points to KJ. "We sit next to each other in English, and have never ever recognised each other." KJ's eyes widened as he seems to process this. Then he lets out a short breath, his gaze swiveling to Cole. "Do you remember when you came here?" his tone is suddenly serious, and I realize none of them are joking anymore.

Yeah, it was cute at first. “Oh hey, we kinda know each other, weirdly?” But now that wasn't the case. Now it was: “holy shit all my memories until this school don't exist.”

Cole furrowed his eyebrows. "All I remember is being in the enrollment office."

  
My heart flips. Where did my parents go again? Did they kiss me goodbye? Did I say goodbye to any friends? I feverishly wipe at my forehead. I try hard to think about what my mom looked like, but it was all a blur. I grit my teeth. Cole was right, there was a barrier.

  
"So do I." Camila nods to KJ's earlier question and swallows. KJ nods. "Yeah, me too."

  
There's a small silence as the four of us seem to come to a collective realization. Something was really fucking wrong. Cole speaks up first, his tone breaking slightly. I start to smile, but then realize: why am I smiling? It's like the part of me that's been blocked, really loves when he does that. That little voice crack. "Okay," he says slowly. "Without freaking me out, can you guys describe what happened in the enrollment office?"

  
KJ starts. "Heat," he says softly. "I was boiling, and the receptionist.."

  
Heat.

"Tammy." Camila's eyes widen and she stares at KJ as if he'd just grown a second head. "She was on her phone!" She stands up and points, her expression twisted between excitement and fear.

Tammy.

"There was a kid vomiting in a bucket.” KJ muttered.

Casey.

My lungs suddenly feel like they’re being crushed.

This is it, this is too fucking scary. I stand up too, and my legs are shaking. "Casey." I finish. Cole stays sitting, but he puts his head in his hands before tugging at unruly strands of his hair. "And lastly, she gave you a glass of water." He finishes. The four of us stare at each other as if waiting for one of us to burst out laughing and claim it was all a joke.

We all shares the exact same damn memory.

After a moment, Cole lets out a out a chuckle. “Maybe there’s a glitch in the Matrix?”

"Holy shit." KJ muttered. "So, if we all have the same memory, and somehow remember each other-" he's interrupted by a loud bang, and we spin around, Cole nearly knocking the laptop off the table. I follow Camila's gaze to the door, where the girl from earlier, the redhead, Madeline, stood. Camila folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the girl, who to my surprise and horror, only grinned at us with a huge lipstick smile. KJ backs away slightly. Though he's right to do so.

That smile...

The girl looked terrifying. To my surprise, Cole grabs my arm and squeezes it. “Mads?” He frowns at her. “What the hell are you doing in the library at this time?”

KJ chokes out a laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about?!”

"She know something." Camila muttered, her gaze on the redhead. Then, out loud; "What the everloving fuck is going on?"

  
I expect Madeline to frown at us in confusion, though she only takes an intimidating step forwards, and the four of us stumble back simultaneously. KJ slammed into me, but I barely felt his his body colliding with mine. I was frozen, staring at Madeline. She smiled. "Oh, Veronica," her lips curved into a grin.

"Riverdale is quiet without you."


	2. Sun Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh memories, where’d you gooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate 14 mini sandwiches today I’m gonna burst

Sabrina

Sabrina Spellman was never really lonely now she had the Archie gang. She knew it was creepy to just watch them, but that was now her job. She had been instructed by The Blossoms to make sure that these kids stayed under her spell. It had been great at first, at least to her. Sabrina had always felt outcasted. That's why her aunts left Greendale. Because apparently she wasn't an admirable witch. According to them she could only perform hand magic. But now look where she was!

The proof of her powerful spell was sitting in a shack she had charmed to be unable to find. Alice Cooper and Fred Andrews had been a pain. No scratch that, the parents of Riverdale’s most unlucky teenagers to ever live, were irritating to say the least. She had lost count how many times she had received death threats from Alice Cooper when tending to her usual daily activities. Even Reggie Mantle was giving her the cold shoulder, even if she had brought his best friend Jason Blossom back from the dead.

Speaking of Jason Blossom, Sabrina had no idea if he was happy to even be alive. He was actually on the Cooper’s side who were protesting for the Blossom’s to release what the whole town had ended up penning the Archie gang as ‘The Core Four.’ Jason loved Polly, that was obvious. So he had joined his fiancée on a quest to win back Polly’s sister and her friends.

He probably didn't know that saving the Archie gang from eternal slumber would mean he would drop dead again. Sabrina bet Cheryl had kept that fact from him.

It had gotten so bad that the parents, Fred Andrews, Alice Cooper, Hermione Lodge and FP Jones had to be held at Thornhill indefinitely. That way their children couldn't be disturbed from the spell.

Sabrina had been doing what she usually did, sitting sprawled on her favourite ratty armchair with her feet up and staring at Jughead Jones as he sat there trapped in his own mind. She had to admit it, she wasn't really a fan of what she had done to him. He looked so… she couldn't help flinching. Uncomfortable. She should have done the spell when he was lying down in bed or something, that way she might have felt a little less guilty. But looking at him right then, he definitely wasn't the least bit comfy. Sabrina recalled the moments before she cast the spell.

“You can't do this!”

He had yelled desperately, his frightened hiss almost in symphony with Veronica Lodge’s pretty colourful threats. She had to restrain him to a chair to stop him struggling, but even when his arms were tightly pinned in place by her magic, he somehow still managed to shift and jerk and struggle.

“Please.”

He had said, almost pleadingly. And she had ignored him. Cheryl had told her to be herself, maybe act a little giddy and childish to release tension. But she knew dancing around like a fucking idiot was only making the four of them even angrier. “I swear to GOD, my dad is gonna kill you!” Archie Andrews had tried yanking on his invisible restraints before swearing profusely. Sabrina ignored him and turned back to Jughead, who was glaring at her with enough power to pierce a hole smack bang between her eyes.

“You’re not really gonna do this, right?” Jughead had whispered, and she had a hard time replying. So she didn't. And she had cast the spell, watching the fight go from his eyes and his head fall forward. Sabrina heard the crack of his neck, but her magic was sure to take care of it.

He'd been like that for nearly three months.

It was almost sad. Sometimes she put a towel over his head so she wouldn't be able to see his eyes shut forever. Forever. Sabrina thinks to herself with a sigh. She sometimes liked to imagine Jughead suddenly waking up. Yes, the spell would be broken and she would have to face the consequences but at least she’d see his green eyes. She knew he’d be angry and probably scream at her, but it was better than what he looked like right now. He looked dead. Sometimes she had to check his heartbeat and press her ear to his chest just to make sure. He was freezing, she noticed. They all were. When she dared let her hand explore Jughead’s chest and neck, his skin was ice cold to the touch. Like he was a real corpse. So she'd bought a bunch of winter coats and wrapped them around the four of them, hoping it would help. Then she'd laugh at herself bitterly. Some witch you are. She’d ended up yanking the coats off them and stuffing them in the trash before spending the next hour trying not to imagine how cold Jughead was in his ratty grey t shirt. But she had put them under a spell for god's sake, they were practically frozen in time. But she still found herself building a small fireplace for them.

Just so Jughead’s voice wouldn't plague her. Or maybe because Veronica Lodge’s lips had turned an unhealthy blue.

Cheryl had visited one morning. It had snowed the night before so even Sabrina was wrapped up in a bunch of sweaters and a parka. Cheryl had come unwanted as always, and her expression had twisted into annoyance when she saw the small hand-made fire Sabrina secretly hoped would warm the four of them.

“Don't be so soft.” Cheryl had rolled in like an uninvited storm cloud. The Blossoms had 24 Hour surveillance on the shack, and Cheryl was supposed to stay away. But apparently that strict instruction by Penelope Blossom was short lived since the fiery red-head had developed a surprising infatuation for Archie Andrews.

Just Archie, though. The others, as far as Cheryl was concerned, were dead to her.

Sometimes Sabrina doubted herself. Yeah, she had cast a pretty powerful spell- but would there be side effects?

Yes, Sabrina. She imagined Jughead rolling his eyes and frowning at her. “What, do you think we’re just gonna lay down and surrender?”

“No.” she stands up and nervously tucks a strand of her silver bob behind her ear. It was a nervous habit. She's fidgety now. Even when she knows Jughead jones is deep under her spell, and even when she tells herself the magical tendrils of purple light wrapped around him are sturdy enough, she still can't seem to stop thinking about his cynical eye roll and judgemental smirk. She shakes her head with a shaky sigh and moves to Betty Cooper. Anything was better than staring at Jughead Jones, or rather the shell of him. Her stomach danced into twisty knots. That's all he was now.

Betty’s eyes were shut, her lips parted slightly as she breathed softly in sync with the reverberating purple haze wrapped around her still body. Tendrils wrapped around her neck that still restricted her to the chair. Sabrina cocked her head. She almost felt sympathetic for the girl. Sabrina couldn't help it. She felt damn sorry for the girl. Betty Cooper did a good job of making her feel guilty even when she was completely dead to the world.

Sabrina can sense the girl is a fighter, just by her expression. Unlike the others, Betty’s dead expression would sometimes flicker with life. Her eyelashes would seem like they're trying to flutter open, but after a short second the magic around her would squeeze her tighter, and she’d let out a soft sigh, falling back under.

“She's strong.” Sabrina sighed to herself and can't help reaching out a hand and letting her fingers tangle in Betty Cooper’s hair as it dangled in limp strands down the unconscious girl’s pale face.

“Yep, she's still holding on like her life depends on it.” she murmurs, sticking a finger under Betty’s chin and lifting the girl’s head up. “She's still under the spell,” Sabrina remarks, leaning in and squinting at Betty’s lifeless face. “It's just, she seems to be constantly fighting my magic.”

Sabrina’s gaze clouded with irritation then and she twisted around, letting Betty Cooper’s head slip from her grasp. It flopped back forward with an audible thud.

Am I talking to myself?!” She hissed.

Yeah, kind of.

Jughead’s voice is like a whisper in her mind. She grinds her teeth. Get out of my head!

Her question however, dangles unanswered in the air and the young witch turns around to see the scarlet queen which was Cheryl Blossom kneeling in front of a comatose Archie Andrews. The redhead sighs, a small smile on her lips. “He's so beautiful when he's asleep.” she murmurs, and Sabrina can't help rolling her eyes. Cheryl Blossom reaches out a shaking hand and runs her fingernails through Archie’s hair. Cheryl’s gaze flickers to her, the girl’s large green eyes widen. Sabrina swore the girl was crying. “Is it painful?” she whimpered, and Sabrina cringes a little when Cheryl leans forward and tips Archie’s head back so she could plant a kiss on his forehead.  
Sabrina sighs and folds her arms. “Does it look painful?” she gestures to Archie’s peaceful expression, eyes fluttered shut as if he was sleeping.

That's not creepy at all. Sabrina stares as Cheryl brushes strands of hair from Archie’s closes eyes, her fingernails straying to gently stroke his cheek.

Cheryl.” Sabrina says quietly, then a bit louder when the strange girl delicately presses a second kiss on the boy’s cheek. A smudge of red lipstick is left behind. The only life he's expressed in ages, Sabrina thinks sadly. She was so used to his cheeks being a pallid clinical white.

Cheryl, after a few seconds, seems to realise what she was doing and whipped her hand back like she'd grabbed a hot iron. Archie’s head fell against his chest once again. Plop. Sabrina notices the dull thud his chin makes as it hits his neck. She wondered if that hurt the Andrews boy. No, of course not, she decides.

Sabrina bites her lip. “You seem pretty attached to Archie.”

Cheryl Blossom shrugs. “His alternate, the boy in the world you created, is just like him.” the girl looks like she might actually cry and Sabrina is suddenly very uncomfortable.

Well, yeah. Sabrina thinks bitterly. The alternates in their minds were almost exact replicas of the four of them. Give or takes a few minor changes. Like Archie having a New Zealand accent and Veronica being short sighted.

“Y’know,” Sabrina shrugs like this wasn't bothering her at all. Because it most definitely wasn't. “I can't say much for pain, but I bet he's freezing.” she doesn't have much hope, but it's worth a try. She stands up and walks over to where Cheryl kneels in front of Archie and folds her arms, a small smirk beginning to play on her lips. “Do you…” like him? Is what she wants to say, because it's pretty damn obvious. Instead she goes for the safer option, the one which won't get her thrown in the Thornhill basement for the rest of her life. “Do you pity him?” she asks softly, her gaze on Archie’s head bowed against his chest. Cheryl dips her finger under his chin and lifts his limp head with a scarlet fingernail. “I don't pity anyone.” Cheryl answers coldly, her voice spliced ice.

Sabrina nodded and fidgeted with her wand. She turned and eyed the four of them, still dead to the world. They looked almost beautiful wrapped up in her magic. Cheryl straightened up and moved away from Archie, except her gaze never left the boy’s slumped form. Cheryl looked peaceful for a second and started to smile softly. She brushed strands of her dark red hair out of her eyes and her lips stretch into her usual creeptastic grin.

“We did the right thing, Sabrina.” Cheryl murmurs. “My brother has become the rightful heir of The Blossom’s, and the maple business is booming.” the girl’s eyes flit over each chair bearing the slumped forms of Archie, Veronica, Jughead and-

“Wait!” Cheryl rushes over to Betty Cooper and kneels in front of the girl. “What?” Sabrina follows almost reluctantly. Her wand feels strange in her grasp.

Cheryl’s eyes are narrowed and she repeats her actions, the ones she did with Archie earlier. Except a lot rougher. Cheryl practically yanked Betty’s head up by a handful of her golden hair, and propped her face up. “What is it?” Sabrina wanted to say more but the words died in her throat. Cheryl’s expression was dark and thunderous, her lips stretched back into a vicious scowl. Betty Cooper’s eyes, that had been shut like the others only a few minutes ago, were twitching. The girl’s expression was no longer dead and lifeless. Betty Cooper looked like she was having a nightmare, her head jerking side to side as her lips muttered wordless gibberish. “Oh my god,” Cheryl Blossom paled and turned her head so she was looking at Sabrina, her green eyes almost accusing. “She's awake.”

~

~

Lili.

Veronica. The name flickers in my memory for a few seconds and I wonder if it's going to trigger anything, because I know that the name means something to me. Clearly it did, and Madeline knew what was going on. I watch Camila’s lips twist into a frown before a look of helplessness comes over her expression. “Mads.” she says, and she sounds like she's trying her utmost to keep from losing it. She speaks calmly. Except every word that comes from her lips is like snake venom.

“Wait…” KJ speaks up, his eyebrows furrowing. Maddie’s gaze flitted to him and her expression somehow...softens. But he scowls back. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Tell us what's going on.” Camila’s tone is like ice, and for some reason I remember it. I remember it so clearly in my head that a dull pain throbs across my hairline and I grit my teeth. I stay behind Camila as she takes a step forwards, seemingly not hazed by Madeline. Her twisted smile is starting to freak me out. Madeline copies Camila, stepping forward with one fancy heel clicking on the library floor. I catch KJ and Cole’s twin expressions of confusion. “So, what,” Cole speaks up, and Madeline’s eyes flicker over to him. I can't help staring. Her eyes are a shade of green I didn't think possible. They poise catlike and her feline features twist into a smile when she regards the boy. “You're somehow involved in all of this?”

“Jughead.” She says lightly, and once again the name chimes in my mind, setting off alarm bells. But there's nothing to it. No matter how hard I rack my brains for meaning, like the name Veronica, it means absolutely nothing to me. Cole stiffens at the name, and even something like recognition flares in KJ’s eyes. “Wow,” Madeline says, “you’re dumber in this universe aren't you?”

Cole doesn't say anything, but his jaw clenches. I sense something inside him that wasn't completely him. Something twists his features and my breath catches in my throat. I know that expression. My stomach flutters and I feel dizzy. I know that exact look. It was so familiar, so dark and so intense. I'd seen it so many times.

But I hadn't. Something was blocking my memory, and was responsible for wiping past memories of Cole, KJ and Camila. Maybe the foreign names and Blue and Gold football jersey meant something past that wall in my mind that had only left me bits and pieces of what apparently meant a lot to me.

“What did you just call me?” Cole straightens up, arms folded. Clearly he, like Camila, wasn't scared of Mads. When Madeline only winked at him, he turned to the three of us- Camila with her teeth clenched, KJ nervously dragging a hand through his hair, and me. I just stand there completely frozen. Cole cocks his eyebrow at me as if I could explain what the hell was going on. I just stare at the floor and clench my fists by my sides.

Madeline notices, and her mouth quirks slightly, amused. “What's your name again, is it Lili?” she says my name like it's foreign, like it's twisted on her tongue and is nearly impossible to say. My stomach clenches and I meet her gaze but I can't seem to speak and any words die in my throat. I relax my fists and just nod instead. “I know you.” I say softly, and my stomach flips when her grin widens. “That you do!” she claps. “How're you doing Lili?” Once again my name doesn't sound right. I find myself mouthing it on my own lips. So softly nobody can tell.

Lili.

I mouth my name, and then say it again in my head on repeat.

Lili, Lili, Lili.

My stomach twists with the realisation. It didn't just sound wrong spoken by Madeline, it feels wrong on my lips too, even spoken aloud in my mind. I shiver at the concept. My own name sounds like it was fake.

Camila grits her teeth. “Look, you clearly know something, so tell us.” she said, her words sharp enough to cut through bone. And then her expression softens slightly. “I just want to know what's going on.”

Cole nods but doesn't say anything. He looks clearly shaken.

Madeline steps properly into the room and the four of us take a collective step back. There was something about that smile. She's slow and deliberate which makes her even more terrifying. “You have no idea how many times we’ve had this conversation, do you?”

KJ chokes out a laugh. “Wait, what?” However, Madeline is through playing around. She rolls her eyes. “Okay, so it started with you.” she points at Cole and he seems to shrink back into KJ, his features twisting into mild disgust.

KJ glances at Cole, and for a second I swear there's a name on his lips that he can't seem to say. He gives up and ends up just scowling at Madeline.

“Me?” Cole lets out a startled laugh. “What are you talking about? I don't remember...” he drifts off, his smartass tone fading and his frown deepening. Madeline smirks. “You don't remember anything do you, Juggie?” she practically purrs. “Except of course for this school.” I stiffen at her nickname for Cole and something brews inside me, something like..anger. Real boiling hot anger striking me like a lightning bolt.

It's hard to contain, but I manage to keep my expression neutral. Cole’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Spit it out before we all die of old age.”

Madeline to my surprise, shrugs and nods. “If you insist.” She says with a sigh. Then; “Sabrina?” something hits me once again, something like recognition. But it was harder this time. More aggressive, as if it was screeching through the barrier in my mind. I don't have much time to rack my brains because before I know it, a tall girl with pale skin and short blonde hair held up in a headband is appearing behind Madeline. I suddenly forget how to breathe.

The girl smiles sadly at the four of us, and she meets my gaze for a split second, her lips curving into something that was no longer a smile. In fact it was the opposite.

“Hey guys.” The girl who Madeline introduced as Sabrina, nods at us, and I swear I hear Camila whimper. I couldn't blame her, there was something about the girl that screamed bad news. Madeline nods at the girl. “Sabrina here has been cleaning up your messes since you got here!” she trills. At our blank looks, she rolls her eyes. “I mean our famous Core Four in your heads!” she stabbed her temple and KJ winced. “You guys just can't let go can you?” she lets out a harsh laugh and Sabrina pulls something from her jeans pocket. But Madeline continues to rage, saliva running down her chin from the amount of emphasis she was using.

Except I'm not looking at Madeline’s expression, I find my gaze stuck to the slim black stick that Sabrina had pulled out of her pocket. My stomach dropped for some reason, and I tear my gaze away.

“Ya see,” Madeline says. “You four are special,” she says. “The very reason why my darling brother is alive and well.” she places a hand to her chest and closes her eyes and I share a look with Cole.

He sent me a withering look.

Madeline’s eyes fly open then, and I jump a little. “You have to know that the future of Riverdale depends on you being here.” she says calmly. Then, her voice deteriorating again, “And you're ruining it!” she speaks like a bratty child.

I speak up, shocking even myself. “Are you on drugs?!” I can't help letting out a startled laugh and turn to the others. “Do you really believe all of this?”

The three of them stay silent, which confirms my worst suspicions. They did believe it. Or at least KJ and Camila seemed like they were considering it, both looking petrified. Cole rolled his eyes.

“Well of course you won't remember it!” Madeline hisses. “Lili, we’ve had this conversation countless times before,” she smirks. “And every single time you're as clueless and sceptical. It's cute.”

Sabrina clears her throat as if to coax Madeline to her grand finale. Every single part of me is screaming at me to run.

“Oh you can't run, Lili.” Madeline’s words cause my blood to run cold. She only grins wildly. “This whole world is simply inside of your head,” she explains. “If you run, you’ll find yourself exactly where you started.”

I stare at her, my fists tightening. But I don't test it. Something tells me she's telling the truth. Something tells me she's not lying.

Listen to her. My mind murmurs.

“So firstly, if you really want to know, it was Jughead, since his mind wouldn't let go,” she points accusingly at Cole, who could have won the award for pulling off an expression which screamed a mixture of confusion and fear so brilliantly.

“And then Veronica!” Madeline hisses, stabbing a scarlet fingernail at Camila, who stared at her blankly. Madeline loses her snarl and her expression softens.

“Archie, oh Archie,” she murmurs, looking directly at KJ. “You're the only one who we haven't had trouble with yet.”

KJ cocks his eyebrow. “Yet?” he repeats.

Madeline smirks. “Okay, it's happened once,” she says brightly. “But we fixed it easily.”

Archie. That name, oh god, it was there beyond the barrier.

Camila finally steps in, finally having snapped. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” she snaps. “Are you crazy?!”

Madeline recoils. “I'm talking about the fact that we’ve wiped your memories about fifty times!” she yells. By now her voice is so high and screechy it pains my ears. “Tell me, Camila, or whatever your name is,” she snarls, taking another step forward. “What are your parents names?”

Camila opens her mouth to say something but shuts it, knowing better. Madeline grins. “How about your friends?” she presses. “Did you have any siblings?” this time she's addressing all three of us and I go through every question trying to scour my mind for answers. But there's nothing.

Finally Madeline looks at me and her lips curl, as if I was the reason for all of this. Except as much as I try and deny this, it makes sense. The others seemed to be trapped in their own little bubble before I came and yanked them back to reality.

Or what I thought was reality.

I think back to KJ’s expression when he first caught my gaze, back on campus. It was like he said, something snapped.

“Betty Cooper is awake.” Madeline hisses at me, her cheeks a bright scarlet as if it pained her to say it, and the name, like all the others, starts off familiar bells in my head. “And we can't have that.”

What?! I have a stupid thought then, and it almost makes me laugh except it’s the kind of sudden word-vomit type laughter that you almost can't help. I’m already awake!

“Okay.” KJ seems to have had enough. “This is too much crazy I can deal with right now,” he scoffs. “And what did you call me again?” his eyebrows furrowed as the name seems to escape him. I can't help thinking the same. What did she call him?

Madeline shrugs. “It doesn't matter. Sabrina here is going to wipe you again for the fiftieth time,” her tone darkens. “This time don't bother finding each other again, or we won't be so nice.”

Cole stares at the crazy girl. “So let me get this completely straight,” he speaks up. “Me, KJ here, Camila and new girl Lili, who I've just met,” he emphasises, his glare getting more and more intense.

“You're saying we are really from another universe where your friend here is a magical witch and has cast a spell on us.” It isn't a question, and he isn't joking around. He looked annoyed or at best, irritated. I think about saying something to him, some sort of urge hits me. Like I was used to consoling him.

“Cole.” KJ mutters, elbowing the other boy. But Cole shrugs him away. “No, okay. This is crazy!” he yells. “Now I can roll with knowing each other and having sudden suppressed memories, but MAGIC?” he laughs at Madeline “You're a good actress. I'll give you that.”

Madeline looks like she might bite back with another comment, but rolls her eyes instead. “Okay, I'm tired.” she says, faking a yawn. “Sabrina, I'll leave them to you.”

Madeline started backing away with a wink and smirk. “Hey!” Cole yells, bounding forward. “So you think you can say all of that and walk away?” he tries to run after the girl, but Sabrina steps in front of him and he backs away slightly.

“Don't.” The girl murmurs, her gaze straying for far too long on Cole’s face. She looks like she’s searching for...something. Cole’s expression softens with- my heart spikes- fear. And I realise like most things familiar to me, his expression strikes me. I've seen it before.

It hurts my head, the thought that I could remember an expression so vividly, yet there was no image in my brain. It was just knowing I did. A gut feeling.

The girl- Sabrina - sighs. “I'm sorry.” she says, and from the look on her face I can tell she's being sincere. Cole’s expression twists and he backs away into KJ. “Sorry for what?”

Sabrina doesn't reply, only closing her eyes and muttering something. I watch her lips move slowly, as if reciting a different language. “What's she doing?” Camila hisses. Then, “Seriously, can we go now?”

Her voice is desperate, and I can tell she's wary of the Sabrina girl, of what she was doing. “Lili.” Camila grabs my hand and her eyes are wide with terror. “Can- can we please go?” I notice the urgency in her voice and I want to- oh god I want to grab her hand and run for my life. But there's something there, at the back of my head, glueing me to the ground so I could no longer move. “Lili!” Camila’s frightened cry feels almost distant, as if she wasn't right beside me. Like she’s fading.

Or am I the one fading?

“Mm.” I hear myself murmuring, except I don't remember moving my lips.

“What's happening?!” I vaguely hear KJ’s yell as he tries to grab Cole and drag him backwards, but the other boy seems to be completely frozen to the spot. “Hey!” Even KJ’s voice goes slurred as he tries to grab Camila, and then me. I feel his arms wrapped around my waist trying to pull me back, but it's like I can't move, like my body had completely stopped. “Lili!” His voice loses urgency then, and his grasp slips from my waist.

What's happening to me?

I'm suddenly so tired, so weak. All of my muscles and joints ache and I feel my legs buckle. My vision swims in and out of focus and I can just about see KJ and Cole standing right by me before watching them sink to the ground almost in sync. I watch KJ’s eyes roll back into his head and something strikes me. I'd seen it before. It's a memory, slipping through the barrier. But no matter how hard I grasp for it, it's suddenly out of reach.

Then there’s a dark blur at the corner of my eye as Camila drops too. So simply, as if her puppet strings had been cut. I can only stand, frozen, as I wait for my body to give up too. But there's something there, a vicious force right at the back of my mind screaming at me to fight it.

Fight what?! I want to scream, but my lips are sewn shut. Sabrina is suddenly directly in front of me, and I try and scream- but then I remember I can't. Oh god, I can't do anything. “What did you do to me?!” I want to cry, but I’m bound by a force so powerful I can feel it trying to yank my legs from under me. The girl smiles softly and I feel her hand suddenly on my cheek. “She's so strong,” the girl says sadly. “Betty Cooper is a fighter.”

Who?!

I want to scream at her, beg her to bring the others back. The three of them just lay there. I can't even detect movement. Sabrina smiles. “I'm sorry.” she says for the second time. I'm not entirely sure what she's sorry for, but I catch her clicking her fingers. And then something comes over me, something so much more powerful than anxiety and nausea, something that knocks me off my feet. I feel my legs slip from under me and then I'm falling, I'm falling and I can't feel the ground when I make contact. All I feel is a sudden deep darkness within me. There's a feeling in my head like I was being yanked backwards, and suddenly I feel the cold. I feel it wrapped around me like a blanket of ice. I suddenly feel the ache of my head hanging forwards, tickles of my hair brushing across my face. I feel my dry lips and parched throat. I feel my arms pinned behind me and grunt when something clenches tighter around my stomach.

“Send her back!” a voice hisses, and my mind is too mushy to recognise the voice. All I can feel is the cold as it washes over me, and I can't scream or cry, my eyelids feel like they’re frozen shut. I want to cry and scream. The word claws up my throat and swells on my frozen lips and then I feel it, hear it, tearing from my mouth, from my real lips like a banshee’s scream.

“NO!”

It's someone else's scream. And, fuck. She's angry. With that power, I try and move, I try and throw myself forward, but then I feel someone’s grasp on my shoulder, and my heart jumps into my throat. I can’t, oh god I can't see them! I try and open my eyes but my energy is dwindling. “Calm down,” the voice murmurs. And amazingly, I do. Against my mental screaming and crying and clawing at the darkness slowly starting to swallow me back up and pull me back, I actually do calm down. Or at least she does.

Before I know it the cold is gone, the overbearing numbness of my body is gone, and so is my fight. Despite the voice in the back of my head crying at me to try again, try and fight them, I shake my head and surrender to the darkness.

No, I'm tired. I tell her. I'm gonna sleep now. But I know she’ll never stop fighting back. A single name floats around in my head before I'm completely enveloped by darkness, and the name finally feels right.

Betty Cooper.

And then the name is gone, washed away with any memories which slid through the barrier.

  
»»————-　★　————-««

  
I'm not crazy.  
I'm not crazy.  
I'm not crazy.

You're not crazy. I tell myself. But right now, I did seem pretty damn crazy.

I've felt this heat before, I've stood in this exact same spot before, I've even worn these same clothes. I've lived through this before and it was like I was living the biggest case of Deja Vu ever.

Somehow I manage to snap out of it, but am suddenly incapable of speech when the receptionist fixes me with a look I recognised.

“Name?” The receptionist’s name is Tammy. How do I know that?!

Oh god, I'm all the way back here. How did I get here? Everything's a blank in my head. Everything but three faces, and a smirking girl with cat-like eyes and signature evil smirk.

“Lili.” I say. Except it's not completely my voice. The words slip from my lips so easily as if they're practised and scripted and I had no need to say them.

“Lili Reinhart.” I say before Tammy can demand anything else. She nods and starts typing on her laptop. The relentless click click click of the keys hurts my ears, and I risk a peek at my surroundings.

I'm back in reception. Back with Tammy the receptionist, and I have a sudden feeling of overwhelming relief.

I remember.

I remember Cole and KJ and Camila. I remember Madeline crashing on our little investigation in the library. I remember...I remember…that's when it stops, where the barrier slides back into place. Anything past Madeline storming in and saying...and saying a name I can't grasp, there's just an empty crevice in my mind, a place so out of reach no matter how hard I stretch.

There's only two things on my mind. Firstly, I have no idea how I got back in the office. The last I knew, I was in the library with Cole, KJ and Camila. I try and dig for a memory, anything past the barrier still stubbornly parked in my mind, but there's nothing. Only Mads’ voice, a teasing scarlet smile and her bright green eyes.

There's nothing but our latest discovery, that the four of us had lived the exact same enrolment experience. I can't help glancing around the office I'm once again standing in. Something cold crawls down my spine and I resist against a shiver.

I've been here before. Everything is so familiar, even the heat slowly baking me inside my denim jacket. The plant on the desk, Tammy’s insane typing, even the reflection of myself in the glass mirror just outside the door. Except when I stare at it, there's a misperception to it, a blur to my expression, as if I was fading away.

Concentrate. I tell myself. I had to find the others. I had to find...I grit my teeth and rack my brains for the names, but they slip through my grasp before I can snatch them back.

No, no, no! They were my only way of finding out what's going on!

Panicking, I turn to the receptionist. “Could I borrow a pen?” I ask politely, and paste that stupid fake smile on my face. The one I used last time. Last freakin’ time. This was some Groundhog Day bullshit.

Tammy stops typing and glances up, fixing me with a look of confusion. “A pen?” she frowns, her eyebrows furrowing. “What on earth do you need a pen for?”

The words are on my lips before I can fully think about it. “We’re in a school?” I say, cocking my eyebrow at her quizzically.

Tammy seems lost for words, and I really don't have time for her. Instead I smile and shrug. Act dumb. I think to myself. “Sorry, I guess I can wait till later!” I say brightly, and the receptionist gives me another dark, judging look before going back to attacking her laptop keyboard.

While she's typing I pace the office and repeat the same damn names in my head over and over again. Cole, KJ, Camila. I can feel my memory starting to fade, bits of last time starting to take their place behind the ever present barrier in my mind.

KJ, Cole, Camila.

A dull pain throbs against my forehead and I bite back a groan and nearly trip over something lying on the floor. My suitcase. I feel my stomach twist. It’s almost exactly the same as last time. I whip my head around then, scanning for that one specific detail which was in all four of our memories.

All four of us. My mind reminds me. Have the others forgotten? Like I was supposed to. I stare at the pattern on the suitcase and try and recall ever buying the damn thing. But like everything else, like my parents names and faces, any life I'd had out of his stupid school, it's blank.

Bucket boy. The name comes to me suddenly, a miracle memory seeping through my poisoned brain. I straighten up and scan the office for him, my heart jumping into my throat when I notice him sitting in exactly the same position on the sick couch. He's clutching his bucket like his life depends on it and the second I make eye-contact with him, he holds my gaze for too long. There's something in his eyes, something behind that sickly smile.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm crossing the office, making my way over to him. “What's going on?” I straight up ask him, and he looks up and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. But I know better. “Don't bother,” I snap. My patience was already thinning. I stand over him and cross my arms over my chest, a habit when I'm uncomfortable. The boy looks like he might laugh awkwardly and go through the whole ‘I don't know what you're talking about!’ routine. But instead he quickly glances to Tammy, who's still typing at her laptop, and then his expression darkens, his lips pressing into a thin line.

”Go.” The boy finally says. He jerks his head in Tammy’s direction. “Before she notices. I'll tell her you felt sick and ran to the bathroom.” I feel an overwhelming sense of relief. Finally, something, or rather someone who wasn't fake.

But curiosity overcame it almost instantly. “What's going on?!” I hiss. “Why can I remember..?” I struggle to insinuate my questions. “I-I can remember being here and, and you, and...and It's not just me it's these three others-”

“Please don't ask me.” He whispers, his tone pleading. Then he ducks his head, as if in shame. “I'm- I'm sorry, Betty.” he says softly. “It's my fault you're in this mess.”

I stiffen at the name. “What?” I hiss, unable to keep my mouth shut. “What are you talking about?!”

The boy was staring fiercely at his lap. “I said go,” he murmurs softly. “Before Tammy figures you’re up to something.”

I consider staying and grilling him for more information, but I can sense the names I was trying so damn hard to remember slowly slipping from my memory. I grit my teeth and fight back an exasperated yell, deciding to leave the office and finds the others. It can't be hard, right?

Turns out it was hard. I retraced my steps salvaging bits from my fading memory and managed to delve into the outdoors where everything was the same. I can't help letting my gaze wash over the school’s campus where kids sat in circles talking and laughing. I even see the boy with the inflatable kiddie pool. The sky is exactly the same colour from memory, a sea of blue with the sun blaring right there in the damn middle. Blinding me. I jog down the path following signs to the dorms and repeat the same damn names in my head, even when it was getting progressively harder to recall them. But I had to.

The memory was dwindling and I knew I was running out of time. Give it five minutes and I'd have completely forgotten my goal, forgotten the names and vague faces in my head. I grit my teeth and force my legs to go faster. Almost there.

The dorm towers over me, two huge red buildings looking progressively more intimidating the closer I got.

Thankfully, there's little bits of memory leaking through, just the right amount to lead me to where my brain was screaming at me to go. I pass the picnic tables and scan the area. The heat starts to burn my face and I take off my jacket and wrap it around my waist. Okay, so if finding him by face didn't work, maybe his name… Before I can get a firm grasp of what exactly I was going to do, I was cupping my mouth and yelling a name at the top of my voice. Well, I’m about to. A hand on my shoulder startles me and I twist around, one arm ready to hit back.

“Whoa!” I squint through the sunlight at the figure standing in front of me and am hit with an overwhelming sense of relief as well as the usual familiarity surrounding the boy. “Are you okay?” It was Cole. Looking very…Cole. He was wearing a white shirt this time, his black hair pulled back by a pair of raybans. He smirks at me, cocking his eyebrow. I just about recognise it from last time, despite my plummeting short term memory.

I'm not sure what to do first, ask him what the hell was going on, or hug him. In the end I do both. “What went on last night?” I ask, pulling away from him to catch his perplexed expression. He looked like he was trying incredibly hard not to laugh. “Last night?” he frowns. “Uh, I'm not sure what you did, but I studied and listened to the songs of my childhood.” he stares at me blankly for a second before folding his arms. “Okay, I give up. What's the punchline?”

 _I wait for him to laugh. ‘I’m kidding! Of course I remember you!’_ But the more time I spend staring at his teasing smirk which slowly starts to deteriorate, the more I really look at him. There's no recognition flaring in his eyes like last time. He's completely blank, a wiped slate. I want to scream in frustration, but instead I try and explain, gritting my teeth when his smile widens. I tell him about our last meeting, and about the others and the library, but I stop when he giggles lightly and presses the back of his hand against my forehead.

“Yep. You're warm. I'd say sunstroke.” he glances up at the scorching sun and nods, a strand of black hair flopping in his eyes. “Maybe go and sit in an ice bath for a few hours.” his grin is so bright I have a hard time being annoyed with him. “But you have a vivid imagination I'll give you that.”

I want to say so much to him, about the possible time loop we’re stuck in, about that girl...I've forgotten her name. But instead I drop down on one of the picnic benches and rest my head in my hands.

“Don't you remember me?” I ask, my face pressed against the cool wood of the picnic table. Thankfully there was shelter out here. I look up, squinting through the sun's bright haze, just in time to see Cole’s questioning gaze and small smile.

“Should I?”

“Lili!” a voice startles me and I turn my head, Cole following suite, and I nearly collapse in relief. The New Zealand redhead, KJ, from last time, is running over, hand in hand with a dark haired girl in overalls. She doesn't look happy.

Camila. Except not my Camila from last time. This Camila was scowling, her expression twisted with annoyance as KJ practically dragged her over. “Please tell me you remember me.” KJ is breathless, his brown eyes set on me. I simply nod, and the boy lets out a hiss of relief.

“Oh, thank god.” he glances at Cole, who is raking his eyes down KJ’s ripped chest clearly showing through his thin cotton white T Shirt. KJ groans , running a hand through his hair. His forehead shines with perspiration.

”I’m guessing he doesn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone’s reading lmao leave kudos if y’all liked :)


	3. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a breakthrough

 

  
Kevin.

He almost wished they were dead. It would lessen the strain on his emotions, knowing that his best friends were in a state where they couldn't be hurt any more. Instead, four of the people that Kevin cared about most in the world were bound to stiff wooden chairs. Being manipulated, controlled, destroyed... All because of him.

No, Kevin wasn't the one that had erased the memories of Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead. But he'd been the person to lead them to their perpetual death. Because he was too much of a selfish prick to realize what he was doing.

His family could have been hurt. That's what he needed to tell himself. Cheryl... She could have ripped his already fucked up family to shreds.

He wanted to run to Josie, tell her all about what was happening so he wouldn't have to go through this whole ordeal alone, but the singer had begun to consider Kevin certifiably insane. Of course, she didn't always believe that. Only after the aforementioned boy had started to go out with "that Fogarty boy", as she always called him. Every day since he lost his best friends to Sabrina, he couldn't sleep, eat, or drink. The only way he'd even get out of bed is when his boyfriend literally dragged him out from under the mounds of blankets. Kevin's eyes were dull, his lips cracked, skin pale. He looked more lifeless than the bodies of his friends, all situated against their chairs. The bodies of his friends...

Sallow... Ghastly, even. Their sunken skin, stretched paper thin across their still muscles and stoic bones. To call them corpses would be generous. Their hair had lost all its sheen, and it looked like the saturation filter on all their bodies was lessened each day. Kevin didn't want to be standing above them, but he had to be there.

Even if he had lead them to this fate, he would be by their side through it all. Kevin Keller, loyal to the bitter end. He knelt down in front of Veronica, wanting to be more at their level instead of standing high and mighty above them, when it was his own fault they were taken advantage of. Thank God, Sabrina wasn't there. She gave Kevin fifteen minutes each day to be with his best friends; it was almost as a reward for his service to her.

Still, his eyes shifted nervously around the room, almost as if he were scanning for the witch who might be hiding in a dark crevice. After assuring himself - a total of four times - that Sabrina wasn't lurking somewhere, he glanced at the floor, not wanting to stare across at the pallid and icy bodies of his best friends.

"Ronnie.." he mumbled, hating how his voice sounded, hating how it cracked. "I'm so sorry.." Kevin felt guilty being able to reminisce on all the memories he had with Veronica and all the others when they couldn't remember, or even think, for themselves. But maybe.. Maybe they could hear him. In some strange alternate reality, maybe they were aware of his pathetic presence.

"I know you can't remember, but.. But I can. The first time we met, you asked to be best friends. And obviously, I said yes, because I knew right then and there I found someone that would be there for me. And you were, always... When Joaquin left, you- oh God, you were the first person I went to. And you let me cry, and by God did I cry... You told me that it was going to get easier, and you told me that I was going to find someone. And just like how you sent Betty those flowers after you kissed Archie in the closet, you got me some. Gladiolus. And I remember that for two reasons. One, you had to remind me how to pronounce it at least ten times, and two, you told me it represented strength. You were my air when I was in a place where I felt like I was suffocating. You were the person that gave me the strength to get through the breakup. So.. Fuck, this sounds so cheesy... I- I brought you some. To give you enough strength to pull through this."

He looked up at Veronica, tears threatening to spill from his green eyes. Pulling a single flower out of the packed messenger bag at his side, he reached up towards the girl and wound the flower safely into her hair, the stem behind her ear as if it were a pencil. The vivid purple petals stood out against Veronica's sallow skin, but it almost seemed to bring just a bit of life back into her. Picking himself off the ground, he moved over to Jughead, who was grimacing even in a spellbound state.

"H-Hey, Jug. If anyone heard me right now, they'd probably think I'm crazy. People think that we were never really that close, right? Maybe they're right, but I'd never think so. But I remember that one time we swore to never speak about. Five months ago, we had all taken a road trip to the nearest city, and you were so happy to get food for you and FP. But you realized you didn't have any money, and Archie, damn him, put the stupid idea in your head that you should just steal it. Jughead Jones, ultimate shoplifter, right? I still remember it like it was yesterday. You had no idea how to shoplift, and you set the damn alarms off. The look on your face, as terrible as the situation was, was hilarious. And I don't know what came over me, what made me do it, but I ripped that stupid cake mix out of your hands and told you to run. And you did, you, Archie, Betty, and Veronica. You all sprinted away, and then I had to explain to security why I was about to steal six dollar cake mix. I paid for it, obviously. And I still remember you telling me how happy your old man was to see that you made him his favourite cake for his birthday. Any- shit, anyway, I brought you something. It's so odd to see you without it, and I wanted to make you comfortable. So, uhm.. Here."

After cringing at his own awkwardness, Kevin removed Jughead's beanie from his bag, and situated it on his head. He was gentle to the point where one would think that Jughead was lightly sleeping instead of knocked unconscious. "Iconic and beyond reproach, yeah?" He mumbled through a choked up voice.

Now in front of Archie, Kevin felt his heart stop. They couldn't really hear him, and that's what he needed to keep believing. So it was okay to finally admit it. Nobody would know. "I used to be in love with you." His voice cracked, and Kevin winced at how depressingly pitiful he sounded. "I'm serious. You're the reason I figured out my sexuality when I did. Every other guy in the eighth grade was talking about waking up after dreams of being with girls like Cheryl, Ginger, and Tina. For me... You were my dream. But that's all it ever really was, right? A fantasy? I pretty much always knew that I'd never end up with you. I was already planning out what my Grindr profile would look like because I had a steadfast belief that I'd only find love through hookups from an app. God, I think I was pining after you until a month into this year. Two years of pining. Damn... I mean, that's not as bad as Betty, right? But at least she could've had a chance with you. I'm glad you're happy with Veronica. And, fuck, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I swear, I'm going to get you all out of this godforsaken spell. Even if it kills me."

Kevin wanted to bring Archie something integral to him. So, of course, Archie looked more like a sleeping version of himself when Kevin wrapped the classic letterman jacket around Archie's shoulders. But... There was more to Archie than sports. Archie's favorite guitar pick, a navy one with a slightly chipped edge, now rested in the flat, unmoving hands against his lap. Kevin bent down, softly pressing his lips against the top of Archie's bowed head. "Thank you." He breathed. "Thank you for being the reason I found out who I am. Thank you for being supportive when I publicly announced my relationship with Fangs, and thank you for always defending me against the arrogant homophobes in school. Thank you, Archie, for being my best friend. I promise I'll get you - all of you - out of this." Kevin stood back up, pressing his lips tightly together and squeezing his eyes shut to prevent a sob from ripping through his body.

"Kev?" The voice was low, sympathetic. "Your time's almost up." Fangs' head was stuck through the slightly open door, his brow creased in worry. All it took was one second of eye contact between the lovers for Kevin to fall to the floor, his head in his hands. He wanted to be invisible. A ghost, where nothing could touch him.

Although, he was beyond grateful to his boyfriend when he rushed over, sitting down next to Kevin and wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. He was beyond grateful for Fangs allowing him to bury his head in his chest, the Serpent's thin shirt muffling the sounds of his sobs. Kevin was shaking, gasping as he tried to catch his breath, tears running down his flushed face.

"I-I killed.. I-" Kevin stammered, his hands beating against the leather on the back of Fangs' jacket. "I killed them."

"Dude, you didn't kill them. Who was supposed to know that Sabrina would do this? Cheryl, who blackmailed you into leading them here. You wanted to protect your family, baby boy. You were putting yourself first. You've never really done that before. You should be proud of yourself, in a way. I know I am. Kev, you've been so strong throughout all of this. And I know the kind of tenacious person you are. Even with wrestling, or debating with Toni about something, you never give up. I know that you'll get them back, okay? You can't give up on yourself."

Kevin's head was pressed into the crook of Fangs' neck, his arms thrown messily around his torso. Fangs was rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back, trying to get him to breathe in ways that weren't gasps and sobs. He pulled the slightly taller boy closer to him so that Kevin was sitting in his lap, allowing both boys to curl into each other more, sitting in their collective silence.

"Kev, I know you still want to talk to Betty. And I'm going to be right here, right by your side, like always. You can do this. You're a fighter. Hell, you proved that you can do anything when you pinned Sweets for three whole minutes last Saturday."

  
Kevin nodded, exhaling shakily as he shifted so that he was facing Betty, his back pressed against Fangs' chest. "I love you, Fangs. Seriously, I love you so much. You've been my support through all of this, and I can't thank you enough. Fuck, I'm such a shit boyfriend compared to you-" Kevin was giggling through his tears, overrun and overwhelmed by all the emotions coursing through his veins.

"You're the best boyfriend, Kev. Now I want you to talk to Betty, I don't want to be the reason you run out of time today." Fangs replied, clasping his hands together as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's stomach.

“Okay... Okay. Betty, I don't know what to say. An apology would be redundant, and begging for forgiveness would be pointless." He was about to break down again, but a gentle squeeze of his hand from Fangs gave him the willpower and courage to continue. "So maybe I should just talk. You were my first best friend.

First person I ever came out to, first person I told about my dad's affair - although you already knew - but that's besides the point. You were the first person to know about Fangs and I, and still the first person I go to when I'm having a crisis. I know we never fully resolved the fight we had in Fox Forest, and hell, we might never have that chance. But I want you to know that you were right. You always are, with this type of stuff. You were right about how I should've avoided Chic - by the way, Fangs decked the creep after he tried to make a move on me. You're basically the reason I'm safe, and I swear to all things holy and unholy, I'm going to save you. No matter what it takes, I'm getting you out of this mind prison. Okay, Betty?" Kevin's heart rate was sky rocketing as his mouth went dry. "Okay?! Listen to me, god dammit! I'm gonna be the one saving you this time!"

Maybe Kevin was seeing things, hallucinating as a result of the sleep deprivation, but he could have sworn that he saw Betty twitch, her eyelids flickering ever so slightly. Kevin tightened his grip on Fangs' hand, his eyes widening. He was about to cry out for Betty, but Sabrina burst through the door, her melodic voice chirping, "Time's up!"  
"No-" Kevin protested, scrambling up from the floor - and pulling Fangs up, too. "Just, hold on-" He dug through his bag, pulling out a pink notebook. Betty's diary. She couldn't think freely any more, but she could be in possession of her past thoughts. He gently placed the book in her arms, glaring down at Sabrina. "I want twenty minutes tomorrow."

The platinum blonde witch only laughed. "Oh, Kevin... Who said that you could make the rules?"

»»————-　★　————-««

Lili.

I feel like the sun is slowly baking me alive, and the blossoming embarrassment in my cheeks isn't helping. I feel uncomfortable in my jacket, strands of my blonde hair stick to my forehead and cheek. I've felt this before, and I can't stand it. The stickiness of my cheeks and neck from the sun’s vicious haze. My clammy hands, even the anxiety eating me up inside. I'm living the same day again. And everything’s the same.

They've forgotten everything. I want to scream in frustration, and from the look on KJ's face, he looks like he's trying to fight back a yell. He was still holding Camila's hand, and she tugged it away, as if she'd just grabbed a hot iron. "I don't get it," she laughed nervously. "What's all of this about?" She catches my eye, and I struggle replying. Cole is still smirking at me, as if this is all a huge joke.

“No idea," he murmurs. He points at me. "She looked lost, so I figured I'd ask if she was okay, then- next thing I know, she's telling me I've been up all night at the library with.." He trails off, and his eyes widen. He’s really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, these are the guys you were talking about?" Though he's clearly teasing. "The kids I apparently know SO WELL, and yet I've never seen them before in my life!" Cole grins at me. “Not my usual crowd, but alrighty, I’m sold.”

I don't know whether to punch him or kiss him.

There's a force in my mind, something I don't have complete control of.

It or I guess...she? She wants to kiss him. I want to slap him.

"This isn't funny." KJ says softly. "Something really weird is going on, and you guys just forgot?"

Cole smirks. "You don't seem to be grasping the fact that I still don't know what you’re talking about," He nods at KJ. "You clearly play too much video games," he murmured. "Which is weird, because you don't seem like that sort of guy?"

The redhead bristles. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're getting off topic!" Camila jumps in, and looks at me hopefully for some kind of explanation that isn't crazy. Except I don't have one.

I only manage a nod. "Cole." I say softly. Even his name feels wrong on my lips. Like a foreign word. He turns his head, his emerald eyes flashing with confusion. I watch his expression harden and my heart jumps into my throat. "How do you know my name?" He narrows his eyes slightly. "Haven't we literally just met?"

“No, this is what we're trying to tell you." KJ groans, shoving his hands in his pockets. He sends me a panicked look. "Lili, I don't know what the fuck is happening, but I'm struggling to remember what happened last time." He moans, and Camila frowns at him. "Wait, do you have a bad memory or something?" Her eyes widen.

KJ splutters. "I do now." His gaze doesn't leave mine. "What do we do?" He mouths. Cole's gaze flickers to him, and then Camila. "Alright." He dragged his hand through his hair, pushing his Ray-Bans back in the process. "What's going on?" He cocks his eyebrow, and I grit my teeth. I suddenly know what KJ means. My memory is slipping, their names rolling away like loose fucking tumbleweeds. Cole. I say it mentally, cementing it into my stubborn mind, forcing my way through the damn barrier which held the key to why these three kids mean so much to me, why they feel like my family.

KJ sighs. "We've been through this." He mutters. "Lili, they don't remember."

I want him to be wrong. I want them to be playing some kind of trick that KJ's part of. Of course they know me, I think, my heart sinking. We just spoke- we spoke! We hung out! I even remember old thoughts, lingering feelings for a boy I had just met- returning.

Though I know the truth just by looking into Cole's vacant eyes, his playful, confused smile. Camila just looks pissed. "Been through what?" She demands, clearly exasperated. She looks at me for answers, and the words are choked at the back of my throat. What am I supposed to say? That we're currently in some kind of Groundhog day scenario and keep forgetting each other? That our minds are like cheese graters? I wince when a dull throb thrums across the back of my skull. Bits of last time, tiny titbits that I should be able to remember- I can't.

All I can remember is a party, meeting them at the library, and- then....I look at KJ for some kind of answer, except he's frowning, blinking rapidly, as if the memories have been unceremoniously yanked from his memory too. His brown eyes widen in realization, and his expression grows frenzied. "We need to do something," He hisses desperately. "Like right now!" KJ lets out a harsh laugh. "Soon enough, I'm going to forget you, and we'll be back where we god damn started, Lucy."

Lucy.

I stiffen, but catch KJ's lip curling into a smile. It's an attempt at humour, and I appreciate it. "Funny." I mutter. I can't help staring at the sky, as if it holds the answer. The clouds seem too dense, and the sun- far too bright. The sky doesn't look real. The realization hits me, and my chest aches. Cole shakes his head.

"Nobody?" He mutters. "Nobody's going to explain why we're standing out here when we're supposed to be in classes, and you two look like you're ten seconds from bursting into tears?" He eyes KJ with a small smile, and the redhead glares back at him.

"You're the one who's forgotten fucking everything." KJ grumbles, and Cole raises his eyebrows. He folds his arms. "I don't get it dude," He chuckles. "Why are you insistent on knowing me, huh?" his lip quirks. "Do you have a little crush on me, KJ?"

Something hits me, and KJ seems to understand too. "You know my name?" He murmurs, hope flickering in his eyes. Cole looks confused for a moment, opening his mouth to protest, but he shrugs. "I guess I do? Must have heard it around, mate." Then before KJ or I can say anything, he's slapping KJ on the back playfully before backing away, still facing us. "This was great, guys. Really. A true eye opener to my Monday morning," he grasps his backpack straps. "But I gotta go and do real stuff on earth now, okay?" He grins at me, and I can only stare back. My eyes are stinging again. I must really look pathetic.

Cole gives us a two fingered salute, and turns to walk away. Camila watches him go, before turning to us frowning. "As fun as this has been, I gotta go too." she glances at KJ. "Thanks for dragging me out of class for nothing." Camila mutters, turning on her heel, tucking strands of her dark hair behind her ear. I can't help focus on her, how she's playing with her hair. I know I've seen it. Even before last time. I let my gaze flicker to Cole retreating figure as he hurries off, bounding across the neatly cut lawn. His chocolate coloured hair blows in the breeze, and a feeling stabs me in the chest. Something missing. From his head. It was like reaching into the void, grasping around for memories that weren't there. But they did exist. Just no longer in my head.

"This is a nightmare." KJ mutters. And it's the same with him. There's something not quite right when I look at the boy. His blue shirt and jeans don't mean anything, but there's something about his red-hair. I think back to first glimpsing him, and the Blue and Gold streaks I saw in my mind. The Jersey thrown over his shoulders and the symbol RH etched in the crest. Something told me he belonged in that jacket, it was a part of him that I used to know. It hurts to pry, though. There's a physical pain in my head when I dig too deep. Like the barrier is pushing me further and further away.

I feel helpless. My memory is dwindling and I'm losing the people I know I have to remember. I open my mouth to call out to them, and KJ looks like he's ready to run after Cole, and drag him back by his hair. But a voice interrupts me. "Lili?" It's familiar. Almost as familiar as KJ, Cole and Camila. I turn to find Bucket Boy standing behind me. Casey. I remember. His name is Casey. KJ lets out a breath,, but Casey shakes his head quickly. "No time." He mutters, his gaze on me. "Betty, you need to convince them to come back, okay?" His tone is pleading. "I need to show you guys something."

"Betty?" I repeat, frowning at Casey, willing his name into my head. But it's damn hard, like his name is an elastic band slowly being pulled back, about to be flung into oblivion. The boys eyes widen. "I meant Lili." His tone hardens. "Listen to me, you have to get them back, okay? The only way I can help you is with all four of you."

KJ folds his arms. It only takes a quick glance at him, and he's screwing his face up. We don't have much time until we're plunged back into the unknown, and our minds are reset. "Can't you tell us now?" The redhead hisses.

Casey shakes his head. "I can’t. Not here." He glances behind us, his eyes searching for an apparent threat. I follow his gaze, and I feel my heartbeat quicken.

KJ rakes his hands down his face, groaning. "This is seriously messed up," He mumbles. "One minute I'm in the library with you guys, the next I'm sitting in class and I can remember everything, and- and they can't." He stumbles over his words, letting out a heavy sigh. "How the hell are we supposed to get them back, they want nothing to do with us!" His gaze lingers on Casey, and I'm relieved when recognition flares in his Brown eyes. He's still clinging on to the past, some kind of alternate life past the barrier in his head.

Unlike Camila and Cole, KJ is grasping on for dear life. Like me.

Casey shrugs, his gaze lingering on something, or rather someone behind me. “I don’t think we need to call them back after all.”

I follow his gaze, and he’s right. Cole is slowly making his way back over, his eyes on the ground, fingers trailing through his thick dark hair. Camila was trailing him, and she also seemed to have difficulty making eye contact with either KJ, Casey or I. KJ sends me a look. “It’s a start?” He mutters, just as Cole closes the distance between us. “Alright.” He peers at me, his eyes shining with amusement, lips curled. “As much as I hate it, you guys are far too intriguing to just leave alone.”

His gaze flickers to KJ. “So what’s this about apparently hanging out last night?” His lips perk into a grin. “Wait did we all hook up? Is that why he’s blushing?” He gestures to the New Zealander, who has gone significantly rosy in the cheeks.

But KJ's gaze is on Camila, his eyes sparkling. It’s like he’s in a trance. He only sees her, yet she can't see him. Something about that seems familiar.

"The only time I feel safe, is in a booth...with you."

There's a voice in my head, and it's-it's mine. Faded. Barely decipherable. But alas...It's there. It's real.

I shake my head, ridding my mind of the voice. “No, it’s nothing like that,” I say, fighting back a smile when he looks disappointed. I take a deep breath. God, I hope he's not fully gone. Unbelievably, I feel like I made a connection with Cole last time. Now it seems shut off, like he won't even try and let me in. “I know it seems hard to believe, but we were just hanging out.”

“In the library.” KJ adds. He’s still staring at Camila. Though the girl is glaring at the ground, scuffing her converse on the rough concrete.

“Riiiight,” Cole frowns at me. “But I don’t remember that? I told you, I was in my room last night.”

“Doing what?” KJ jumps in. “Specifically, what were you doing last night?” His eyes are challenging.

Cole sighs, tipping his head back. “I can’t remember.” He said, creasing his eyebrows. “Are you guys going to tell me why my past times are suddenly relevant?”

I can’t help it. It’s like word vomit. “What about you?” I direct the question at Camila this time, and she lifts her head, narrowing her eyes in confusion. “Excuse me?” She let out a choked laugh. “Why does this matter?”

KJ mumbles something incoherent, and when I look at Cole, he is frowning at the sky, his expression unreadable. He looks bored. Something inside me shatters, a part of me I don’t even know. That’s been hidden. She cries out for him, her voice is like a banshee. She’s terrified of losing him, even when I know I technically already have. His brows are furrowed, his lip curled. He’s looking at something I can’t see. A bird? Plane?

Cole catches my gaze, and he blinks, as if he’d been stuck in a momentary trance. His gaze shifts to Camila who has tugged her jacket tighter around her waist, folding her arms across her chest. “I just want answers,” she murmurs. He tone is cold. Nothing like the one she had last night. From the little memories of her I could salvage. “Like, why did you insist on me meeting these guys?” She asked KJ.

He gave her a withering look. “It’s really hard to describe,” He replied softly. The girl rolled her eyes, growling in frustration. “Well can somebody please try and explain it?”

Casey jumped in to my relief. "I can help you." He murmurs to the four of us, and Cole nodded slowly. "Right." He murmured. "Still not getting it."

KJ shushed him, looking at Casey hopefully. "Talk." He said. Casey nodded. "Not here," he mumbled. "It's too risky out on the school grounds."

Camila snorts. "Risky?" she hissed. "What is, this, some kind of role-play?"

Casey holds her gaze. "You're not that far from the truth," he murmurs, and I swear I feel my whole body stiffen, ice sliding through my veins. Cole clears his throat. "This is- a joke...right?" He says, and when I look at him, the smirk is gone from his lips, and his eyes are wide. Casey shakes his head, and Cole stays silent. Camila finally straightens up, lifting her gaze and peering through her hair, eyes wide. "I really don't understand what's going on," she whispers. Cole let out a shaky breath.

"You're telling me." He mutters. "So, last night?" He looks at me, and I try and smile, though I know I'm grimacing. Cole seems to be waiting for an answer I can't give. Luckily, there's KJ. Who still thankfully has his mind. And he's not a wiped slate like Cole. "To bring you up to speed," KJ started. "We basically met at a party-"

"Oh so there was a party?" Cole grins, that damn teasing shimmer in his eyes. "Are you absolutely positive that we weren't drugged? Because that would explain the memory loss."

KJ's lip twitches, but he ignores the other boy. "Anyway." he mutters, flashing an irritated look at Cole. "I remember we figured out we already knew each other from- somewhere," his forehead crinkles. "Shit, I can't remember. All I remember is realizing something..." KJ trails off. "Something freaky, before..." His gaze settles on me, and shivers rip down my spine. Before everything went black, I want to say. Before everything reset.

"Before the doors flew open, and  
then...." He shrugs. "That's all I remember. Then I was suddenly in class with Camila, and I looked outside and saw Lili and Cole.”

Cole looks sceptical. “Are you sure you haven’t mistaken me for someone else?”

When KJ only grunts, he sighs, seemingly giving up acting like the class clown. "So, first of all- what are your names?" he shrugs when I look at him hopefully. "It might jog my memory."

  
"Lili." I say automatically, even when Casey opens his mouth to say something completely different. Cole nods, oblivious. "Doesn't ring a bell." He mutters. "How about you guys?" He looks at KJ and Camila, and they introduce themselves. But I don't see the glint of recognition from last time. There's only confusion.

Casey looks impatient. “Look, I know you guys want answers, and I can give them to you,” he hesitates. “But not here.”

Cole and Camila look confused, but KJ nods in understanding. Casey lowers his voice. “Follow me, alright?”

Cole is clearly frustrated. “Alright, I’m playing along,” he murmurs. “Lead the way, Bucket Boy.”

]I wince at the name. At least something from last time is leaking through. Casey turns and starts forward towards the girls dorm, and after a small hesitation, I start to follow. Cole and KJ at my side. Camila lingers behind for a moment, before letting out a sigh and following. I quicken my pace, keeping up with Casey as he makes his way across the school grounds.

]“I don’t get it,” I murmur. “Why are you helping us? You didn’t want anything to do with me last time.”

Casey’s gaze stays glued to the ground. “I’m not allowed to talk to you.” He mutters back, and my stomach flips over.

Oh. I don’t bother answering that. Though the question stays suspended in my mind. Who enforces the rules here? Why would Casey not be allowed to us? I can’t help glancing back. There’s the odd feeling of being watched; piercing eyes through my back. I shiver. When we get to the dorms, Cole chokes out a laugh. “Wait, why are we here?” I look up at the towering red brick building in all of its glory. I only have vague memories of this place. Casey nods at the four of us to follow. “Cheryl’s room is just up on the top floor.” He says.

“Cheryl?” KJ parrots. “Wait, is that-“

“The girl who crashed your little research party last night? Yep!” Casey replies with far too much enthusiasm. He steps through the automatic doors leading us into the girls dorm. There’s a dim lit reception area leading to a towering staircase. We climb three sets of stairs, and I’m just about ready to collapse when Cole, also panting, comes up behind me. “I’m still waiting for this to be one big joke,” he muttered. “Seriously. Please tell me you’re all joking, because if this is all an elaborate joke on me, I praise your efforts, I really do.” He looks at me hopefully.

Though I can only stare back. He swallows and casts his eyes to the ground. KJ is in front with Casey. He turns around. “If we were joking, why would we keep it up for so long?”

Camila is following at a mouse’s pace, glaring at the carpeted stairs. “Maybe we’re being filmed?” She looks up, her green eyes searching for a hidden camera. Casey surprises me when he chokes out a harsh laugh. “You’re not being filmed.” He said, striding up the last few steps. His statement doesn’t make me feel any better.

Casey leads us down an unfamiliar hallway, chandeliers on every ceiling. I feel myself grab subconsciously for Cole’s hand, but yank it back before he can notice. “Where exactly are we going?” Camila is chewing her thumb, her eyes wary, as she walks beside KJ. Something tells me she’s only here for him. I can already see them in my mind, clutching each other. Two silhouettes with no face, no name. But I knew them as Camila and KJ. Completely inseparable.

Casey turns to the girl. “Cheryl is the lovely girl who’s been playing around with you guys for a while now,” he says, and Camila’s lip curls with disgust. “What?”

Casey turns away from her. “Just trust me okay?” I expect Camila to turn and run back down the stairs, but she only nods. Finally after walking down a seemingly endless corridor, we arrive at a door at the very end. The number 37 is etched into it on a golden plate. KJ frowns. “Wait, are you just going to walk in?”

Casey doesn’t answer, or hesitate, and pushes the door open, walking inside. Cole chuckles. “Oh, so you can just walk into a girl’s room? That’s not creepy at-“

Cole trails off, and the rest of his words are replaced with a sharp gasp of breath.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” KJ breathes, his tone soft. But I can detect hysterics building slowly, ready to let rip.

I follow them, at first warily and when I see the room, what covers the walls, the ceilings and even the windows, causes me to stumble. My heart flips over, my mouth going dry. Cole steps in front of me, his eyes wide, mouth agape. “What…” He murmurs, his gaze bouncing around the room. He is no longer smiling. “What the ever loving fuck?” He hisses. I want to say something back, maybe “I told you so!” But that seems like the worst time to say it. Because what the four of us, and a sickly looking Casey are looking at, is what appears to be an assortment of photographs plastered all over this girl’s walls. And I know it straight away. The photos are of us. My heart drops, because these photos of me smiling, laughing, with my arms draped around KJ, Cole, Camila And even Casey- I don’t remember them.

I don’t remember this version of myself. I pinpoint one photo. It’s me, standing in what looks like a snow storm. My hair is tied up in a strict ponytail, my cheeks a rosy pink from the cold. My arms are wrapped around Camila’s neck, her grinning face as we look to be yelling at the camera. Though there’s something different about Camila. She’s wearing a short dress and tights. Her hair is perfect, cascading down her shoulders, and she has no glasses. My gaze moves to the next photo. My heart is lodged in my throat. The others seem to be locked into a trance. Their eyes trailing over each photo. Cole wanders over to the walls, trailing his fingers over each image stuck in time. A time neither of us remember.

The girl has them strung on colourful threads over her bed. Polaroid’s and printed out pictures of a side of me I don’t remember, and can’t remember. Is this the part of me behind the barrier?

This time it’s a photo of what looks like KJ and I. We’re sitting together in a diner, luminous red lights bathing us in the same shade. I’m smiling at the camera. This time my hair is worn down, tickling my shoulders. KJ is smiling too, his red hair a scruffy mess. He’s wearing a Blue and Yellow football jersey, and I can’t seem to be able to take my eyes off of it. I feel like I’m paralysed, my limbs numb. I can feel a panic attack creeping up on me, my heart beating hard against my rib cage.

“What the hell is this?!” Cole snaps me out it, and I manage a shuddery breath. He’s kneeling on the floor, peering at pictures of him and KJ with their arms around each other. They were in mid laugh, eyes shining. It was a friendship neither of them had. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“Or really good photoshop.” KJ mumbled. Though when I look at him, his eyes are shining with tears he’s not trying to hide.

Casey opens his mouth to answer, but Cole shakes his head, dragging his hands through his hair. I see the pain in his eyes, the confusion and disgust curled on his lips. “What is all of this?” He demands, gesturing to the walls. “How- how the hell can we have a whole fucking history together when I’ve never seen any of you you in my damn life before today?” He stabs at each of us with his index finger, and I feel myself slowly start to shatter.

His voice breaks, and Camila, who had been staring sadly at pictures of her and KJ, attempted to console him. But Cole shoved her away. “No, I’m fine!” He hisses. “But this?!” He pivots on his heel, pointing to the walls. “How the fuck is this even possible?” To prove his point, he tears a photo from the wall, and holds it up. It’s a younger version of him and KJ. The two boys are frowning at the camera, both of them clearly only just realising they were a victim of being photographed. They look around ten or twelve years old.

“Answer me this,” Cole’s voice is hard. Spitting venom. “How the fuck can THIS exist?!” he wafts the Polaroid violently, glaring at KJ as if it’s the redhead’s fault.

KJ’s shrugs. He looks helpless. “How the hell am I supposed to know?!”

“Lili.” Casey says softly. He turns to me, and I’m suddenly breathless. My name doesn’t sound right. With all these photos of a different me, a different identity, my name sounds fake. Wrong. Casey’s eyes are kind. I know them from another time, behind the barrier. “Do you trust me?”

]I hold his gaze. I barely know him, know any of them. Except there’s a part of me that does. The girl in the photographs. I struggle to speak, before nodding. My throat is choked up, my chest heaving.

“Yes.” I say softly. “Yeah, I trust you.”

Do I trust him?

Casey’s eyes light up, his lips curving into a smile. He nods, and before I can do anything, he’s pulling me into a hug. I struggle at first, confused, but his chest is so warm, and I just know I’ve buried my head in it before. I’ve sobbed into his sweater vest before. I shiver when he brings his lips to my ear, his breath is icy. “You still trust me, right?” He whispers.

I’m about to answer, when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and my breath catches in my throat, a yelp escaping my lips. I stumble back, and feel something metal, something slick and sharp, sliding out of my gut. Knife. I stare, horrified, as Casey drops a bloody knife to the ground, and Cole lets out a shriek. “You- you stabbed her!” He rushes forwards and catches me before I fall. I feel myself hit the floor, and my head spins. The pain is dull, and when I manage to lift my head, blood is leaking through my shirt.

He stabbed me. I have trouble registering it, as my gaze trails over each walls, searching supposed memories.

“What the fuck?!” Cole kneels next to me, placing his hands over my stomach to quench the bleeding. KJ and Camila rush forward, but Casey pushes them back. “Betty, it’s not real.” He said softly, and I can only manage to a choked sob. What’s he talking about? I’m bleeding out! My blood soaks Cole’s hands, stains the baby pink carpet I’m lying on. The pain is very real. It’s sharp, cutting through my gut. My breath is shallow as I struggle for breath.

KJ and Camila are standing over me, their eyes wide. “You’re….you’re crazy!” Camila whimpers. Casey shakes his head sadly. His voice is calm. Steady. Unafraid.

“No, you need to listen to me. None of this is real,” he says, and Cole chokes out a laugh. “Not real?!” He spits. “You’re delusional! Get a freakin’ doctor!”

Casey doesn’t take his eyes off of me. “Lili, you said you trusted me, right?” He smiles sadly. Though I find myself looking at KJ and Camila, and for the fraction of a second, KJ is wearing the Blue and Gold jersey. Camila’s glasses are gone, just like the photographs. The two of them seem stand out from the rest of the room, bathed in a heavenly white glow. It’s beautiful. I find myself smiling. Is this it? Am I really going to die?

Cole lets out a sharp breath. He releases the pressure on my chest. “There’s-“ he lifts his hand up, and peers at them, his eyes wide. His hands are spotless. There are no traces of my blood on Cole, or the carpet, or my shirt.

“There’s no blood.” He says softly. “How can there be no-“

Casey only nods. “This is all in your head.” He tells the boy grimly. “Stabbing Betty cut through the spell for a moment, so I could show you what’s really happening.”

His words bounce around in my mind erratically.

Casey is right. Camila and KJ are still bathed in that light, and the longer I look at them, the barrier crumbles in my head. Archie wears his Blue and Gold letterman jacket, and Veronica, her glasses are gone. Her hair now falls in midnight waves down her back, her cape slung over her-

Wait. The names are suddenly so slick in my mind, like they had always been there.

KJ and Camila. No. They’re not their names at all.

Archie.

Veronica.

Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. My childhood friend and my best friend.

They stare blankly at me, as if I was rapidly changing in front of them too.

The boy kneeling over me, still staring at his hands in awe. His name gets caught in my throat, and I want to cry it out when it finally slides through the barrier, crashing back into my mind like tumultuous waves.

It’s not Cole. It never has been.

Jughead. His name is Jughead Jones, and he’s my boyfriend. The memories storm into my head. Our first kiss, our first time, laughing with him, sobbing into his chest, holding his hand for dear life-

Though the memories darken. I see him in our last moments, tied to a chair, bound by a powerful bright violet light. His eyes wide and terrified. “Don’t forget me?” His lips formed the words, and I could reach them before the memory was yanked from my mind. I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I did forget him- I forgot all of them. The photos on the walls suddenly make sense to me, because I remember every single one.

Jughead is still frozen. He blinks rapidly, as if coming out of a trance. “What’s going on?” He says softly. “Betty?”

Betty. The name is like wind chimes in my mind, and the barrier falls completely.

My name is Elizabeth Cooper. And I’m under a spell. Oh god, I’m still under the spell. This school, this persona dumped on me. Lili Reinhart was the spell.

“The spell.” Archie says softly. He’s clutching Veronica. “We’re still under the spell.”

Jughead chokes out a sob. “You think?!”

And there’s a voice in my head. It’s so real, compared to the fabricated world that’s been built around us.

“No matter what it takes, I'm getting you out of this mind prison. Okay, Betty?"

I know who the voice belongs to. Kevin Keller. His words echo in my mind, and I know they’re from somewhere else entirely. Riverdale. My eyes sting.

Home.

I turn to him, but he’s gone. Veronica hisses out a breath. “Is anyone else...really cold?” She whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest. The second she says that, it’s like a- pull. I feel it in my chest, and she’s right. Suddenly, I feel a chill rips up my spine, enveloping me in ice. But not just that. I feel- my head- hung forward, my arms pinned behind me. I feel another world slowly come back into fruition, while the one I’m stuck in slowly crumbles.

I want to say something. I want to hold Jughead, press myself into him and never, ever let go. Except the momentary feeling of calm shatters around me, when a girl strides in, scarlet hair falling down her back, lipstick smile. Cheryl Blossom. Jughead pulls me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. Veronica and Archie huddle together, their eyes on the girl.

“I gotta hand it to you guys,” Cheryl smiles brightly. “You really are something special aren’t you? Managing to find each other every single time we put you under.”

“Cheryl.” Veronica’s tone is pleading. “Please let us go.”

“I just want to see my dad!” Archie chokes.

Cheryl pouts. “But if I break the spell, my darling brother will drop dead,” she says coldy. “And I’m not losing him again.”

I find my voice. I just want my mom, my family. I want to go home. Childish tears run down my cheeks, but I don’t wipe them away. “Cheryl, you can’t keep us here.” I say, stumbling over my words. Then; “What did you do to Kevin?”

Cheryl’s shoots me a vindictive grin. “All in good time, Betty,” she says, before taking an intimidating step towards us. “Now, how about a fresh start, huh?”

Archie swears loudly. “You can’t keep doing this!” He yells, as Jughead’s hold tightens around me. Cheryl smiles at him. “Oh, Archie,” she murmurs. “Or should I say KJ?” Her lips curl into a grin. “I can!” She says. Then; “Sabrina, get on with it!”

I clutch Jughead tighter, and repeat his name in my head. I won’t forget. I won’t forget. I won’t forget. Jughead kisses the top of my head, and his words sting as my head starts to spin. “Don’t forget me,” He says softly, his voice breaking. “Find me.”

I feel a rush of cold air as the real world hits me for a moment, before being forcefully shoved behind the barrier.

Veronica, still holding Archie’s hand, lunges at Cheryl, as the room around us starts to fall apart. Her voice is high and screechy, as she reaches to wrap her hands around the girl’s neck. I feel Jughead’s hands slip from around me, and I want to grab for them.

But my arms are numb.

“You know what you are, Cheryl?” Veronica’s words seem to be slurring, dissipating as once again my mind is wiped clean. “You’re an evil fucking-“

»»————-　★　————-««

 


	4. Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In yet another of Sabrina Spellman's worlds, Cole wakes up with no memory, in handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter in a day, because I have no life. Though I did really enjoy writing this bit omg

 

**Cole.**

-

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Cole muttered. He frowned at the coils of harsh metal entrapping his wrists in front of him. If he was honest, even his own voice surprised him. It was a raspy whisper, barely even audible. He wanted to cry out in protest, but settled for anxiously biting down on his lip. The handcuffs weren't bothering him that much. They bit into his skin a little since he was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt. Though apart from that, they were only a mild irritation. What was making his skin crawl however, causing strangled cries to claw into his throat and beg for escape, was the fact that he was - here. Wherever 'here' was. All he could make out was a crumbling building surrounded by iron gates and towering trees. The whole place sent alarm bells off in his head. It was like a prison. The second thing, that was terrifying him, was that he was blank. Like a wiped slate. He didn't even detect his own personality. He didn't know if he was a dick, or a nice guy. Was he a jock or a nerd? Was he even a teenager?

_It was like somebody had reached in and snatched his soul._

The scariest thing about this whole situation was that he didn't even know himself. He wanted to scream and cry, and demand what the hell was going on. But he kept quiet, swallowing the rage inside of him. He hadn't woken up angry. He'd woken up with tears streaming down his face, for reasons lost to him. Why was he crying? Why did he feel like he had lost someone, even when that so-called 'someone' was as distant as his own identity? He felt like he'd been dosed with enough horse tranquilliser to render him paralysed. It was hard to walk with his hands in cuffs, but he somehow managed it.

Cole shivered. A quick glance at the sky told him it was going to rain. All he saw was thick cloud, smothering a sun that might have been there. Though he wasn't sure. He'd only woken up a few minutes ago, his face uncomfortably pressed against a cab's window. He'd barely been able to remember his name before he was being dragged out, cuffed like an actual prisoner, and yanked towards what he was pretty sure was some kind of reform school. At least that's the feel he got, with the handcuffs, as well as the brutal and unnecessary force. Cole. Just Cole. No second name.

Even if it was just his first name, it was stable in his mind, as if someone had pasted it there. But he didn't complain. So at least he wasn't an anonymity, at least.

Though the rest- his age, reasons why he was here of all places- were lost to him. He was completely stumped. What was even more confusing was his sudden sentence to a creepy ass school.

Cole swallowed a groan when he felt an icy splash on the back of his neck. Rain. It was expected, since he was slowly freezing to death. The air felt thick, and the sky looked ready to pulverize him with rainfall. He bowed his head, glaring at the cobbled walkway he was stumbling across.

Why didn't he bring a jacket? That was the thing, though. He didn't remember why he wasn't wearing a jacket. He didn't even remember why he was here, or even what he looked like. Though a passing glance in the window of the cab revealed him to be a tall kid around sixteen or seventeen years old with golden skin and wide eyes. He was wearing a long white shirt and jeans, a scruffy looking jacket thrown over it.

He looked homeless. Cole wondered if he'd been dragged off of the streets. Then what? Had he been conked on the head so hard he'd forgot who he was?

The second he'd opened his mouth, he felt like his tongue was a thousand times too big. His head had been swimming. It still was swimming. He'd only been given cryptic orders by his guard, and when he'd managed to ask why he was here, why he couldn't remember anything except a vague notion of an identity, as well as why his head hurt like a bitch, he'd only received a an icy glare from the man currently treating him like a rag doll. He half wondered if the boy who he apparently was, would have fought back.

Cole felt the chilly fall breeze tickle his cheeks, blowing his dark hair in his face. With a frustrated breath, he blew it out of his eyes. Cole looked up at the huge building towering in front of him. It looked ancient, its walls crumbling, ready to collapse on each other. It reminded him of a school. There were huge stone arches, towers topped with turrets, and when he squinted, every damn window was barred. Cole swallowed. The guard's grip was harsh on his shoulders as he was shoved forwards. He stumbled. Of course he did. If he had control of his arms, therefore maintaining his damn balance, it might be different. Though now he was expected to be able to walk eighty miles per hour up the huge stone steps leading to the reception, on shaky legs threatening to collapse any second, and both of his hands no use to him.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Cole spat, finally giving into pent up frustration. It surprised him why he hadn't yet lost his rag. Things that he was supposed to remember- friends and family. His parents. It was all lost in bitter, hopeless fog. When the guard didn't answer, Cole growled. "Answer me!" He hissed, just as the guard lifted him up. He wasn't that heavy. So it was easy for the man to carry his weight, and easily haul him up each step. Cole felt ridiculous. Like a child. The worst thing was, he couldn't fight back. His legs felt like he was striding through maple syrup. Cole licked his dry lips, gagging at the taste. Something acidic and rotten tainted them.

"Did you drug me?" He demanded in huffs of breath, as the guard descended up the stone staircase. Cole only managed to rebel by half heartedly digging his converse into the chipped gaps between each step. But the bastard just lifted him further into the air, and Cole felt like incompetent. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, eyes stinging. He wouldn't cry. No way. If he was going to act like the kid they thought he was, an identity he couldn't even remember who had fucked up enough to be thrown into some kind of freaky reform school- then so be it. "What did I do?" His voice broke, and he hated it. He couldn't seem to control his tone. He sounded like he had just started puberty, his complaints coming out through his cracked voice. "Why can't you tell me what I did?!"

The guard actually expressed emotion which he had lacked in the fifteen minutes or so Cole had known him. "Shut up and get a move on, kid." He grumbled. Cole wanted to argue. He really did. Except right now, he wasn't just a physical prisoner. His thoughts and memories were bound too. He groaned. It felt like someone had stuck a metal rod through his skull and given his brain a good stir. Cole twisted around, wincing when the cuffs cut into his wrists. "I'm not a kid." He grumbled, as the guard ushered him through a set of broken automatic doors. Cole frowned at the door. Silver spider webs streaked across the glass. This place was rough. The guard pulled him into what looked like a reception area, with just a small desk which looked like it had seen better days, and a woman sitting in front of an ancient computer. Cole felt something inside him cringe. Okay, so whoever he was- or had been- seeing the computer made his inner self want to cry.

"Got another one." the guard announced, giving Cole another shove. This time Cole managed to keep his footing. The woman nodded silently and started typing in what Cole presumed were his details. He cocked his head. "I don't suppose you have my second name on there?" He lifted his cuffed hands and forced a smile, which was more of a grimace. Outside it began to rain heavily, and he flinched when the downpour thrummed into the bruised glass doors. Something about rain...was he scared of it? Cole felt shivers crawling down his spine as he watched the rainfall slamming against the pavement. No, it was the cold. His stomach twisted at the thought of going out in it. If his arms were free, he would have wrapped them around himself. So is this who he was? Some hobo kid scared of the cold?

"What have I told you about talking out of turn?" The guard grumbled. Cole pressed his lips together, forcing himself to keep quiet. But it was fruitless.

"You didn't tell me that." He muttered. "All you've done is grunt at me eight hundred times and made various animal-like noises that I wouldn't exactly call-"

Cole realized his mistake when he felt whatever the hell the guard was holding- a gun? smash into the back of his skull. He had to bite back the urge to cry out. Even when the pain was immense, striking across his skull. It fucking hurt. Cole shut his mouth and glared at the floor. His eyes were stinging again. "What name is it?" The woman surprised him. But he didn't lift his head. He didn't dare. The guard cleared his throat and then let out an exaggerated sigh. Cole cringed. "Cole Sprouse. Sixteen years old." the guard said in reply, and the woman nodded, and started hammering away at her keyboard. Cole felt his chest tighten. So he did have a second name? Then he couldn't help it, it was like word vomit. "Apologies for asking," he said, his tone laced with sarcasm. "But what exactly did I do wrong to get in here?" He scrunched his face up, half hoping the woman took some kind of pity on him. Surely she was empathetic? "I can't remember anything."

The receptionist pursed her lips. He'd barely given her a second glance before getting his caved in with the guard's She looked to be in her mid twenties with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bright blue eyes that narrowed. Cole refused to look away, and instead chose to count the wrinkles in her forehead as her eyebrows pushed together. He could practically hear the groan of the cogs starting to work in her mind. "Ah yes, Cole." She murmured, her eyes glued the computer screen. She lifted her gaze, a small smile etched on her lips. "I'm sure you're feeling quite confused and muddled after the incident." she said it so casually Cole wanted to throw her computer in her face.

"Incident?" He repeated, his voice breaking again. Back to that prepubescent squeak he loved so much. Cole ignored the guard's warning from earlier. "What happened?"

The receptionist tutted. "According to your record, you were arrested and detained for forcefully slicing a young woman's tattoo from her arm." she grimaced, and Cole's stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. Oh god, no. There was no way... That's what he did? He intentionally hurt someone? Cole felt all the angsty rebellion disperse.

That kind of fucked up act definitely warranted reform school. _But why couldn't he remember it?_ Why couldn't he even recall the girl's name? Her face? It was so frustrating!

He felt tears prick at his eyes. The receptionist's lip twisted into a small smirk. "You're quite the troublemaker aren't you?" Before Cole could open his mouth, the receptionist continued. "You were admitted to this facility yesterday, when you were released from Toledo's Mental Health Psychiatric Unit." she cocked her head. "I bet you're feeling a little fizzy, young man. The methods used there are similar to the ones we use here." Cole caught a glimmer in her eye and fought back the urge to take a step back. "We also offer memory erasure therapy." she said it so casually, and Cole felt sick. Was that even real? It sounded like a messed up procedure from a Sci-Fi movie.

Cole swallowed the bile crawling up his throat. Suddenly the handcuffs didn't seem so bad. He deserved it. He deserved to be here. He stayed silent as the receptionist started typing again, and the guard's grip tightened on his shoulder. It wasn't like he was going to make a break for it. None of this made sense. So what, they'd erased his memory? Was that because of trauma from what he did? Did he ask for this? So many questions thrummed through his mind. "What was her name?" He murmured. He was still staring hard at the tiled floor, counting each individual crack. If the guard whacked him again, hell, he deserved it. The receptionist continued clicking at her keyboard, and the noise was starting to irritate him. Tap, tap, tap. With his mind still swimming from the drugs, he felt like someone was knocking a brick against his skull.

"Brittany." She replied. "She chose not to press charges as long as you went through with memory erasure therapy, that of course made you forget her."

Cole scowled. This wasn't real. Surely this wasn't happening. Scientists could barely successfully wipe snail memories, never mind humans!

The realization was startling, hitting him like an icy wave. Cole lifted his head, peering through thick dark hair. Sci-Fi movies. Whoever he was, or had been- he loved movies. Science. Those things interested him, since little titbits had been left, lingering in his mostly empty mind. Though it still didn't make sense. If he was this kind of guy, a nerdy Cinephile- why would he hurt someone? Why would he slice a woman's tattoo off her arm? He felt sick at the thought. Had there been some kind of mistake?

It was like the receptionist could read his mind. "Young man, you went through something called Drug Induced Amnesia Therapy at the other clinic," she smiled brightly. Too much teeth. She reminded Cole of a shark. "We prefer to use different techniques."

Well that wasn't terrifying at all. Cole inwardly shivered. He wanted to ask what types of 'therapy' he'd be receiving, but then again, his head really fucking hurt. Something told him the guard wouldn't hesitate giving him another painful reminder to keep quiet. So Cole did. He stayed silent as the guard and receptionist went over his information, his paperwork, and last night's Walking Dead episode. Cole had a vague idea what that was- a TV show. So why couldn't he remember the damn plot, cast, characters? Had the so-called therapy erased not just Brittany, but his whole damn life? Including his parents? His school life? Where he did he come from? Was anybody worrying or caring about him?

Cole jumped at the sound of a door slamming. Why was he so skittish? He wanted to yell at himself. No, damn, he didn't just want to yell. He wanted to wrap his hands around his own throat and squeeze until he couldn't breathe, until he was gasping for air. Just like the girl- Brittany. She was probably terrified, begging him to stop, crying and screaming for help. Cole gritted his teeth. He deserved this, he deserved this. The words were already glued into his mind, as if they had been forcefully put there constantly to remind him. He let his head hang, feeling hopeless. Disgusting.

The sudden sound of scuffling feet however, intrigued him. He couldn't help looking up. Somebody was struggling, and from the high pitched squeaks and cries, it was a girl. "You- you can't do this!" Cole twisted around, ignoring the look of his guard. A girl had been ushered through the doors, also cuffed like him. She wore what looked like hospital scrubs and scruffy looking converse over gym socks. She had golden skin, dark hair hanging in rats-tails in front of bruised wide eyes, lips twisted into a snarl of protest. She was fighting back, kicking and trying to head-but the guard restraining her, but her hits were clumsy and slow. Cole wondered if she too had been fed a cocktail of immobilizing drugs. He watched her, and something was nagging at his head. He couldn't help it. Something about her facial expression. Wide eyes. Even her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" she was crying, digging her feet into the ground. Just like he had done. The girl's guard who was dragging her forcefully through reception, didn't seem fazed by her screams, which painfully slammed into Cole's skull. Though he couldn't help watch the girl. She stood out to him, for some reason. In this shitty room that barely looked like a reception area, with sickly yellow peeling walls and shit coloured carpet- she was suddenly the colour. What really struck out to him. She was the first real thing in the room. Even the guard and receptionist felt like NCP's in a video game.

But this girl? She was something else. And it was driving him mad. Dig, dig, digging at his skull. Fuck, there was something about her...

Did he- know her? He squinted, fishing for a memory. But it wasn't like his parents, his friends- his whole damn life. With them, there was nothing. But with her? He felt something so small, so insignificant- but it was there, clinging on for dear life. There were no images of her, or snippets of conversations they had had. But he knew it straight away, the moment he properly looked at her. He knew her. He didn't just know her, though. She was a big part of the life he couldn't remember. The girl stumbled forwards when her guard shoved her. But unlike him, she couldn't keep her balance.

She hit her floor with a yelp, straight onto her knees, her cuffed hands landing in front of her. Cole winced when the girl's lips gaped open in a silent cry. She bowed her head, snuffling, until her guard forced her to look up, yanking her head back by a scruff of her hair. Cole held his breath when the girl's bloodshot eyes settled on him. At first it had been a fleeting glance. She was probably looking for an escape. And Cole had expected her to look away, or threaten his life. But instead her eyes seemed to bug out cartoon-like. "Cole?" she whimpered. She sounded so broken, so fragile. "Is that you?"

Her words made his head spin. She knew him? Did this girl know the boy who had slashed a woman's tattoo from her arm? He was speechless for a moment, and forgot about the guard just waiting for him to open his mouth. He frowned at the girl, who was staring at him, her mouth opening and closing, catching flies. He could see the frustration in her expression as she searched for words lost on her tongue. Just like him. Had this girl been through the memory erasure therapy too?

"Do-" Cole chose to be careful not to agitate the guard. "Do I know you?" He murmured, and she nodded. "Yes!" she cried. "Cole, what the fuck is happening?!" she let out a sob, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Where are we? Cole, They're saying I killed someone!" she shrieked. Cole felt his breath catch in his throat. "But I didn't- I didn't! I swear!" The girl let out a heavy breath and looked him dead in the eye. "This is crazy," she whimpered, trying to yank away from the guard's embrace. "I'm telling you, this is a mistake! My name-" she drifted off, her expression crumpling. "My- my name is-"

"Camila Mendes," The girl's guard announced, his eyes on the receptionist. Who nodded and started inputting the girl's information. "Sixteen years old. She's been through MET for stabbing a classmate."

She looked horrified. "What? No, I didn't- I wouldn't hurt anyone, please! I don't even know who he is!" She hissed out in frustration. "Look, all I can remember is- is him!" Her expression crumpled, as she fought to claw at her memories. "Not just that- I...Oh god, I cant remember," she

"Miss Mendes, I suggest you shut your mouth, before I make you." Her guard grumbled. It was funny. The girl's guard looked almost exactly the same as his. Right down to the gelled hair, the permanent frown and growl.

Camila. The name didn't ring a bell. Though by the look on her face, even Camila didn't seem to believe her own name. "No," she said softly, shaking her head. Her hair was greasy, falling in her eyes. "No, that's not my name!" she hissed. Her eyes were on Cole, and he couldn't look away. Even if she was probably crazy. That's why they were both here, right? But she knew his name. This Camila girl probably knew more about him than he did. The two of them ended up staring at each other wordlessly, and a million words were spoken without the use of speech. She knew him. He knew her. But they couldn't do anything about it. They were both cuffed, trapped. Prisoners. For reasons lost to them.

The receptionist finally stopped attacking her keyboard. "Okay, Cole. You're in Block Three, room twelve." she fumbled on her desk for a yellow keyring and handed the guard a silver key. Cole felt his stomach drop. But he didn't say anything. She picked up a second key, dangling it teasingly. Cole could have sworn he saw a flash of scarlet polish decorating the woman's nails. He blinked and the colour seemed to be sucked from the world. But he had been sure...was he seeing things? He was still foggy minded after all.

"And Camila, You're in Block two, room ten." She smiled brightly when Camila let out a sound of disdain, and Cole had to bite back his own. He knew this girl, and she was already being taken away from him. His only way of truly finding out who he was, and and she was already slipping away. "Wait," He managed to choke out, as his guard started to drag him once again. His grip was so harsh he ragged Cole's jacket off his shoulder. "How long is this for?" Cole stumbled over himself as the guard, who he really wanted to punch, pulled him towards another set of automatic doors behind the desk.

The guard chuckled. Perhaps the happiest Cole had ever heard the bastard. "Indefinitely." he replied, and Cole felt this legs weaken. He opened his mouth to cry out, try and protest, insist his innocence. But how could he? He didn't even know himself. He could have been a soulless monster for all he knew. The guard luckily held him him up, tightening his stranglehold around the boy's waist. "What?" Cole managed to gasp out. He twisted around, catching Camila's terrified eyes. "Don't we get a fair hearing?!" he demanded, failing to keep his voice steady. "You- you can't just lock us up!"

The receptionist sighed. "I'm afraid you lost that right when you both committed unspeakable crimes," she said. Then; "You're not well, kids." Her lips curled into a smile that Cole somehow recognised. But- at the same time he didn't. The woman's face seemed distorted, like something was hidden behind it. "But we'll fix you!" she said cheerfully, and Cole wondered how hard he'd have to tug to escape his cuffs. Just to get away. He'd grab Camila, and they would run away, Far away. But when even the thought crossed his mind, he inwardly cringed. Why did escaping not appeal to him? It was like there were two sides of him in his mind, fighting relentlessly for control of his thoughts. Camila was nodding, tears still streaming down her face. "Please," she pleaded. "This- this isn't me. the- the last thing I remember is being at school, and-"

Her gaze landed on him, and Cole bit his lip. They had gone to school together. Of course. That's how, somehow, he knew her. Camila was staring at him now. "Cole," she said softly. "Please tell me what's happening, is this- is this a joke?!" Cole couldn't answer, because the girl was grabbed and pulled backwards, before being shoved towards the opposite door. "Get a move on, you little bitch," the guard mumbled. "Lets get you to your cell."

"Cole!" Camila shrieked. It killed him knowing how scared she was. Though this was a girl he'd just met. It felt like he'd known her his entire damn life.

All he could do was watch as the girl was dragged away. The more he looked at her, really took her in. He knew it. He was positive. This girl was the only way he was going to find out his own identity. He attempted a half hearted lunge forward, but his guard was quick to yank him back. "Easy there!" The guard laughed. "Your cell is this way, boy."

Cole felt helpless. Like a child, as he was forced through the door away from Camila, the reception, and any hope of freedom and dragged up a short tier of concrete steps. He shivered, wishing they had at least provided him with a jacket. It was fucking freezing. Did the place not have heating? Though he wasn't sure why he was surprised. Everything was concrete. The walls were shipped brick concrete that looked ready to crumble any second, the steps were graffiti'd. Cole held his breath as he climbed each step, careful not to trip. "You need to listen to me," he said, as he was unceremoniously pulled up the last few steps. "I- I know her," Cole choked. "That- that girl. Can I talk to her?"

The guard huffed. "That would defeat the purpose of this whole thing, you idiot."

The change of tone in the guard's voice nearly sent him reeling. The guard cleared his throat. "No." He growled. "Like I said. Shut your mouth, kid."

Cole chose to obey the guard- for now. He was led through a huge hefty looking door, also covered in graffiti, leading to a long hallway, metal doors lined perpendicular. Cole frowned at the place, wrinkling his nose. This time the floor and ceiling was pristine white, and when he took an unsteady step forwards, he felt like he was walking on air. "Move." The guard commanded. And he had no choice but to comply. Cole cringed as the guard's fingers prodded at the back of his neck, forcing him further and further forwards. He stared at each room as they passed, and his chest felt heavy.

When they reached his assigned cell, Cole could only stand by and watch as the guard fished out the key and unlocked the grey metal door, swinging it open. "Get in." He was pushed inside before he could articulate an answer. The room was pitch black, and Cole found himself staggering, still cuffed, into oblivion. "Wait!" he twisted around, holding his aching arms up, still bonded by rough metal. "Hey!" The angry cry in his throat seemed to disperse, making way for a frightened squeak. "Aren't you going to uncuff me?"

The door was slammed behind him, the force of it sending him straight onto his back. The floor was icy cold, and Cole lay there for a moment, staring into the dark. He wanted to cry. Now he was in the privacy of his own cell, he wanted to scream and yell and batter at the walls. Except his hands were still restrained, his body was aching, and his head felt like it was about to combust. So he curled up, burying his head in his knees. The floor tiles of his cell sent shivers ripping up and down his spine. The thin cotton t-shirt he was wearing was useless. Never mind treatment. He was going to freeze to death.

Surely the floor couldn't be that cold. Cole felt like no matter what he did, he was freezing cold. It was like his body was already frozen, or was slowly thawing out. He felt stiff, wrong. Even his surroundings felt wrong. He wanted to cry for the parents that he didn't remember, or the friends that had been yanked from his mind. But he was too damn tired. Instead, Cole squeezed his eyes shut and tried to picture Camila in his head, tried to dig for another memory- another image of her. But it was useless.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. It felt good, not to constantly be wary of saying the wrong thing for fear of being shot in the head. He might have screamed it until his throat was raw. But he was too tied- too cold. He found himself teetering on the edge of sleep, shivering as he tried to press himself into the floor to generate body heat. He thought he was hallucinating when he heard a sudden voice splinter through his dull mind.

"Cole?" It was a boy. Sounding like he was from the cell next door. "Or Jugface? Hey, are you there?"

_What the hell was a Jugface?_

Cole didn't answer for a moment. Mostly because his lips were numb. But then the realisation seemed to hit him. The kid knew his name, just like Camila. Cole didn't sit up. "Who's there?" he murmured. He sounded weak. "How the hell do you know my name?"

He heard the boy scoff. "Oh wait till I tell you."

Cole didn't answer for a moment, before the boy coughed awkwardly. "Uh- my name's KJ by the way!" he shouted. Then after a pause; "At least I think? Oh god, man. I don't even think that is my name." The boy groaned. "

Cole detected an accent. Was that Australian? This time he did sit up. Okay, he was intrigued. Just like Camila, the boy knew him, as well as being unsure of his own name. Cole chewed his lip. Was he sure his name even was Cole? He'd been told that, and sure, when he woke up he remembered it- vaguely. But it was like he had remembered his name before anything else, like it was forced into his face the second he hit conciousness.

"So KJ," He murmured. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Cole was glad the walls were thin. "You tell me," the boy replied. "I woke up in this cab, next thing I know I'm being dragged in here," there was a pause. "They told me I pulled a gun on someone," KJ said. "But I can't remember? Oh god, I can't remember anything."

Cole nodded, taking in the boy's words. KJ's arrival was eerily similar to his. "So wait," he crossed his legs, wincing when he felt his bones crack. "How do you know me?"

"Honestly?" The boy said. "I don't. Though the girl next door has been ranting for hours now at me, and dude, I swear she's crazy. Though weird thing? She knew my name."

 _Girl next door._ Why did that mean something to him?

There was a pause, before KJ continued. "Though not in the way you'd think."

Cole frowned. "Meaning?"

KJ sighed. "It's hard to explain," he said. "Trust me, when you hear her-"

The boy was cut off then, by a female cry, which Cole swore echoed down the hallway, piercing through each cell. "Jughead!" The girl cried. "Oh god, please tell me you remember me. It's Betty!"

Cole felt ice slide through his veins. Goosebumps prickled across his neck. The girl's voice was some kind of familiar, he knew it. Just like with Camila. Even KJ. He wanted to tell her that he did remember her, or at least her voice. Because somehow- he did.

KJ cleared his throat. "Her names Lili. But she claims it's Betty. Oh and that I'm apparently Archie, you're Jug-face, and we're under a magic spell." The boy laughed. "They sound like characters from a comic book."

"It's Jughead!" The girl hissed. Then; "Can you both please listen to me? We haven't got much time, I'm- oh god, I'm so cold."

"Because there's no heating." KJ said. Cole could imagine the boy rolling his eyes. Except Lili was having none of it. "Look, we broke through last time, okay? We can do it again!" she insisted. Her voice was manic, and Cole was scared of it.

"Jug, can you hear me?" The girl cried. It sounded like she had pressed her face against the wall.

He felt sorry for the girl. His heart felt like it was breaking in two. Because the girl was so familiar. But he couldn't even picture her. "Yeah," he said shakily. "Yeah, I'm here." he murmured. "But, ah- my name's Cole." He laughed awkwardly.

Cole jumped when the girl let out another cry. A scream that rivalled a banshee, that split open his ears, pouring into his brain.

There was a small moment of silence, and Cole could hear the girl's sobs. He could almost see her, picture her silhouette collapsed against her cell was, sobbing into her knees.

"Betty Cooper." KJ murmured, and Cole felt the name wash over him, setting off suppressed emotions, pulling at hidden memories. "What?"

"Her real name," KJ said. "She claims it's Betty Cooper."

Cole rolled the name around in his mind, and tears sprung to his eyes. Though he wasn't sure why.

_Betty Cooper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully committed to this story, I'm so excited to post the next bit aHHHH
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and if you're reading, and leave kudos if you liked! :)


	5. Chapter 5

hello, so i've recently r-read this fic, and I'd love to continue it at some point! So if you're reading lemme know, and I'll write the next bit asap! 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you liked, and tell me what you think! I have three parts (half of four?) so yee :D 
> 
> (I’m suddenly very active again bc uni work is dwindling, and I’m so ready to create more content!


End file.
